What happens in Volterra?
by ottiliakubja
Summary: Edward left Bella with a note. Twenty years later there is a wedding in Volterra and the Cullens are invited. Someone calls Jasper and Demetri goes to a funeral. Who rules in Volterra, and why did Bella go shopping? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Twenty years

**AN: I do not own Twilight or its many wonderful characters, they all belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is the first chapter of the first story and fanfic that I've decided to publish. I have a few more chapters done already, but they are going to be edited and fixed up before I post them. **

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BELLA POV 20 November 2027**

It's been twenty years, two months and seven days since Edward made love to me after my horrible birthday party at his house.

It's been twenty years, two months and five days since he left me with a broken heart.

It's been twenty years and two months since I found out that I was pregnant, I don't know how I could be, because the only one I've ever been with was a heartbreaking vampire for heaven's sake.

It's been twenty years, one month and twenty five days since I left for Italy.

It's been twenty years and three days since my daughter Renesmee was born in the city of Volterra.

It's been exactly twenty years since I woke up as one of the cold ones.

Not that I'm counting or anything. It's just fun to know. Right this second I'm high up in the mountains of Switzerland on a combined vacation and hunting trip, I left right after my daughters birthday and I'm not planning on going back until next week. Whatever. I'm having the time of my life. The air in the mountains is clear and there's no human in a range of fifteen miles so it's time to let loose and bring out the predator in me.

As I crouched down to the snowy ground I couldn't help but think back to the time when I loathed snow and the cold. At that time I was a silly seventeen year old girl who was desperately in love with a vampire. A vampire that later knocked me up and left me a few days later with a note that said:

**Bella**

**I can't do this anymore, I've found someone else. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for ruining your life.**

**Be safe.**

**Edward**

Well I'm not sorry. Not anymore. He might not know it, but when he left I was broken. Broken beyond repair, or so I thought. That didn't last long. Just a few weeks later I started to feel weird. I felt sick and threw up every other minute. I got some kind of strange craving, ice-cream, just plain old vanilla ice-cream. I guess it's better than pickles and ice-cream. When I woke up the day after I had a bump on my stomach. But the strangest thing is yet to come.

My mother sent me a letter, when I ripped it open I accidentally gave myself a paper cut. It's kind of ironic that a paper cut was the reason for my almost being killed on my birthday only a few weeks prior. When it was a paper cut that opened my eyes to the strange thing that was happening to me. I tried to stop the bleeding by putting my finger in my mouth. The smell of blood usually give me the creeps and I black out, but this time it made my mouth water. I Isabella Marie Swan, the fragile human girl, craved blood.

After all of those strange things I managed to go to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. It was positive as I thought. I knew that this was a strange case and that I couldn't stay in Forks. That left me with one small thing to do: Pay a visit to Carlisle's friends from Italy that probably knew more about this than I did. Before I knew it I said goodbye to Jacob and got on the plane to find the old vampires that lived somewhere in Italy.

Somewhere along that road I got a lot of friends. I always thought that the Volturi was cold and mean and only interacted with humans at dinnertime. But I was wrong. When I finally arrived at Volterra I met a human girl who asked me what I was doing there. I could see that she was trying to save me. I told her my story and she loosened up bit by bit before she went over to her desk and called Aro. I remembered when Edward told me about them and I knew that Aro was the leader.

When I finally got to see Aro I was surprised. He didn't look as old as I thought he would. He looked just like Heath Ledger but with black hair. As I told him my story he listened with great interest. Though he wanted to find Edward to have a talk about exposing their secret I asked him not to. He told me about his ability to read minds but when he tried to read my mind he failed. He was delighted by the idea that I was the only one who could hide something from him. Though he learned how to read me in just a few hours. My being an open book combined with the fact that I knew Carlisle was enough to get him to help me.

What I didn't know was that he called Carlisle to ask about pregnancy and everything around it. Even though my case wasn't normal it still seemed like they got a lot of useful information. He told me that later, he also said that he didn't mention my name to the Cullens. I was grateful for that. I didn't want them to know where I was at the moment. I wanted them to believe that I was still a normal girl in Forks, Washington. At that moment I did everything to keep things as simple as possible. If any of the Cullens knew about my being in Volterra or the pregnancy, my life would no longer be simple. Their lives would no longer be simple, Edward and his new girl would probably be awkward. It was better if they didn't know.

My life at Volterra was calm and easy. They fed me. Gave me blood to drink, they assumed that the baby needed it and I think they were correct, because the craving never faded. Heidi and Jane helped me when I needed to use the bathroom, because I refused to go with Felix who always stayed at my side. They quickly became my friends as they kept me safe from anything that could harm me. Things like door frames, thresholds, walls and the very flat, to a normal human, not intimidating floor. A simple task as not tripping and falling to the ground while walking across the flat floor was much harder when you couldn't see your feet.

Felix reminded me so much of Emmett, the protective, loving, caring brother I never had. But still, I missed him so much. His jokes and stupid comments. Well Felix was getting better at that, but he's no Emmett. I suppose I'm glad that he has no interest in my sex life what so ever. Emmett was always interested and constantly hinting and making comments about my and Edwards non-existing sex life. I missed his dimples when he smiled, and his glare when Rose smacked him in the back of his head.

Rose. She never liked me, I was kind of afraid of her. Intimidated by her beauty. We weren't on the best terms. We never fought, but we weren't on speaking terms either. Just an occasional 'Hello' once a week.

Jasper. He might not know it, but I forgave him. It wasn't his fault, it was an accident. If anyone is to blame it's Alice. It was her idea to have a party in the first place. But of course I can't blame her. She was my best friend. My own little fortune cookie. I even miss her shopping sprees sometimes. Nowadays I have three different persons that takes me shopping. But no one, except for Nessie, is anywhere near Alice.

Carlisle and Esme. There are no words. For some time I felt like an infant. Like I'd lost my parents. Not only two, but four. Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle. I still love them all, and the only way I could honor them in was through my daughters name. Renesmee Carlie.

Of course I missed Edward too, but I didn't want to think about him at that time. I couldn't. It hurt too much. But I guess I got over him pretty soon. Well, I'm not over him, over him. It's just that now I can think of him without feeling like I'm being stabbed in the chest. He's a happy, light part of my life.

As I said: When he left I was broken. When I came to Volterra I got new friends and a new family who loved me. When my daughter was born it was one of the happiest moments in my life. Even though my body was so damaged by the pregnancy that they had to change me as soon as my daughter was born. I smiled through the fire that burned on the inside. And when I woke up three days later I was better. I wasn't whole again, but I'd found bits and pieces of what used to be me. My daughter was and still is the main reason of my happiness.

In the distance I heard muffled cries of some kind of animal, I crouched lower, closed my eyes and tried to catch the scent of the animal. When I got it I straightened out and followed the scent. I got so close to the animal that I could almost taste it on my lips when my phone went off. _Who the hell dare to disturb me right now?! _As I made plans of how I was going to kill the person that was behind this call I answered my phone:

"Who wants to die?" I growled into the phone as I shifted my weight from one leg to the other. Bad habit. I am, except for my daughter and the humans, the one that is closest to a human of the Volturi.

"Ehm, Bella. It's me, Heidi. Your daughter needs to see you ASAP. She says it's important and that she's sorry for interrupting your trip." Heidi giggled as I let out a small growl.

"It better be important! I'm coming, but I still need to hunt." That stupid, spoiled, little piece of shit just HAD to call when I was about to attack my prey. I guess I just have to live with the thirst for another couple of days.

"Oh, and she wants you to pick up some of that mushroom ravioli on your way home. Why she can even consider that stuff edible is beyond my imagination, but she wants it." I could only imagine the disgusted look on Heidi's face as she uttered the words 'mushroom ravioli'. A giggle left my mouth without my permission as I remembered the first 'date' I and Edward had. Well it wasn't a date. He saved me from some creepy guys that were following me, just to push me into a restaurant and force the mushroom ravioli down my throat in the believes that I was going into chock. I never did, wasn't even close.

"Even though I love my daughter above everything, she's still a pain in the ass. I'll be back tomorrow morning at 9. And don't worry, I'll pick up the food since she can't do it herself." I sighed, with a small smile playing on my lips, as I put away the phone and started to walk towards the little town where I left my car.

**Edward POV 15 November **

Twenty years of nothing. Well not nothing. Pain. The worst pain ever. I guess this is what a broken heart feels like. But it's my own fault.

Twenty damn years of longing for the woman that never could be mine. _She was yours, but you left!_

Twenty years of self loathing as I thought back on the night when I took her virginity and the day that I left her with nothing but a note. I'm such an ass, I lied to her. I still can't believe that I did that. But I lied to save her. And before I did that I still had to show her that I loved her. Hell I still love her.

Some times I just want to find her and see if she's okay. I'm picturing her with a husband who loves her and at least one kid. I can feel that she's happy, where ever she is. And if she's happy, I'm happy. Mission accomplished, my _human _Bella is happy.

As I watched the sun set in the horizon I heard the thoughts of my dearest sister. _Jazz is going to give me a trip to Isle Esme for our anniversary. Ooooh! I have to go shopping! I so need new lingerie. Maybe I should get that red piece at Victoria's secret. I know he is going to love it! _

"ALICE! I do NOT wish to hear what you and Jazz are going to do on your vacation! Cut it out now!" I yelled as her thoughts became dark and dirty.

"Sorry bro, but you don't have to listen to my thoughts." She smiled as she approached me. She sat down on the cliff next to me and turned around to face me. "Ed, you need to do something. You cant just sit here day in and day out. I know you miss her. Why don't you..." Her eyes glazed over as she got a vision.

I saw chief Swan's kitchen, the yellow cabinets were even paler than they were twenty years ago. He was there, alone when a red head entered. She looked familiar. Victoria. "What the fuck!" She took a step towards Charlie and the everything went black. Then the vision turned and it was Alice alone on Isle Esme. Why isn't Jasper going? Last time the subject was up he was going.

"Jazz's not coming?" Her face fell as the last vision played along. I swear, that womans mind is a one way track. "I guess I don't have to go shopping now" she sighed. _I think I'll buy that red piece anyway. Wonder what Jazz's doing. Bet he's missing me._

"What the hell is Victoria doing at Charlie's?" I tried to understand what I just saw when Alice got another vision. This time it was Charlie's funeral. I tried to see if Bella was there, but I failed. Instead I saw a tall guy with a gray cloak. Volturi. But no Bella.

Let me get this straight . . Victoria shows up in Charlie's kitchen and kills him. Bella's not attending his funeral, instead there is a member of the Volturi, who has no direct connection to either one of the Swan's, right? The only way they were connected was through my family. But we hadn't had any conversations with either of the two parts for years. No one of my family members had contacted either Bella or Charlie in twenty years, and the only contact we've had with the Volturi was twelve years ago when Carlisle called Aro to hear about that strange case where they had asked for his help on. That was around eight years prior that phone call. Twenty years ago.

Twenty years ago I left Bella only a few after I made love to her. Twenty years ago was the last time any of my family members had contacted either Bella or Charlie. Twenty years ago Aro had asked Carlisle for his help in a very strange case that apparently the Volturi never met before. A unique case that they needed a doctors opinion on. Right now I wish I had some facts about that case. Maybe it could help me solve this strange and twisted situation. But Carlisle never told me anything about it, and every time I listened in on his thoughts he hid everything about that case. The only thing I ever heard about it was the phrase: 'baby girl'.

Alice cleared her throat in an attempt to get my attention. "I think it's time to go to Forks, we're taking your car, remember me to get a new one soon. I'm tiered of your Volvo. It's so old."

She's right. The Volvo is old. But I love that car. I've had it for twenty two years. Well I haven't been driving as much as I used to. I've mostly stayed on one location for a longer amount of time.

When I first left Bella I went to south America to visit some friends of the family. The three amazon women have been friends with Carlisle since before I was created. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina welcomed me with open arms as I explained the situation. They thought I was a fool to leave Bella. I was so stubborn at the time that I didn't realize that they were right.

Well they were both right and wrong at the same time. I did make the right decision to leave her to protect her. But at the same time I was a fool to throw what we had away. I knew that she loved me and that I loved her, but it was so much more than love. We were soul mates. But I had to keep her safe, and the only way to do so was to leave.

After eight years in south America I went to Ireland. I knew that Carlisle had friends there too so I decided to visit. At that time I was no longer curled into a tight ball and sobbing all the time. But I wasn't whole. I wasn't even close to bad. It was worse than that. But I was getting better. The thought of Bella going to collage, meet some guy that she'd later get married to helped me even though the jealousy ate me up from inside.

I stayed in Ireland for three years before I ventured to Iceland. My stay at the small island was short, and I was glad that I didn't meet anyone of my kind there. After Iceland I decided that it was time to go back to my family. Or what was left of it. I ended up with Alice and Jasper somewhere in Alaska. Sometimes I would run into the Denali sisters since they also lived in Alaska.

As usual Tanya was there for me. I knew that she wanted us to try. She wanted to give 'us' a chance, but she knew that I left my heart with Bella and she didn't push it. We both knew that we weren't meant to be so we let the topic fall. Still she stayed with me for a couple of months and tried to make me feel better. Not in the couple kind of way, but in the best friends kind of way.

"Oh, and by the way. Carlisle called me earlier about an invitation that they got. Felix at the Volturi is getting married to this girl named Renesmee. I don't know who she is, but it seems like she's a very special girl. I got the feeling that Aro thinks very highly of her. She's just not one of the normal guards, I guess she's not even a member of the guard. But the family is just Aro, Marcus and Caius and the wives. . . But why would we be invited to the wedding? It's not like we know her. Right?"

Her eyes glazed over once again. This time I tried to stay out of it.

Then suddenly Alice let out a high pitched squeal and jumped around clapping her hands together.

"What now Ali?"

"I get to make the wedding dress!" I watched as she started to make plans about the dress in her head. Pathetic, she hasn't even met the bride-to-be yet.

"C'mon Ali! Let's go to Forks."

* * *

**End note: Please review! I would love to hear what you think. Good, bad, OK, awful, I want to know. **

**Until next time, Ottilia**


	2. A phonecall and a letter

**AN: Same as before. I do not own these wonderful characters.**

**Here is chapter two. I think I can give you two more this week. I've done some changes in the story so I have to rewrite parts of the chapters that is almost finished, but not edited yet.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I will answer them** **asap. :)**

**Love, Ottilia**

_

* * *

__Then suddenly Alice let out a high pitched squeal and jumped around clapping her hands together._

_''What now Ali?''_

_''I get to make the wedding dress!'' I watched as she started to make plans about the dress in her head. Pathetic, she hasn't even met the bride-to-be yet._

_''C'mon Ali! Let's go to Forks.''_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Jasper POV 15 November **

I had a strange feeling that someone was going to call soon so I closed my book on the civil war and put it on the dining room table as I made my way over to the phone. I was correct. Two seconds later the phone rang.

"Jasper" I answered.

"Hello Jazz, I'm Nessie. You don't know me, but I know that you were close to some of my relatives." That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like Bella, but I could tell there's a difference, and I knew it wasn't her. No one in my family have had any contact with her for the last twenty years.

And it's all my fault. If I hadn't attacked her on her eighteenth birthday, Edward would never have left, and our family would still be whole.

The girl on the phone continued. "You knew both my mother and my father. And I know that I have information that you could use to get your family back. Maybe with a few extra people."

"What do you mean? Get my family back? They might deserve it, but I don't. I split us up." That dreadful night in September twenty years ago was just as clear in my mind as yesterday. I never forgave myself for the pain I caused my loved ones with. But I 'm selfish. I want my family back together. "What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm... I cannot take this over the phone. I need to see you. Would you like to go on a trip?" She sounded smug. I wonder what she's up to?

"Where to? Where are you?" I was now desperate for answers that could fix this mess that I caused. "How will I recognize you?" I needed to know what I was looking for when I reached my destination.

It took a few moments of silence before she answered.

"I believe that you know of the Volturi. You have to go to Volterra if you want answers." The thought of visiting the Volturi, even for the purpose of getting information scared me. But I would do it. "As for how you will recognize me. Just think of my parents."

"I don't know who they are!" How could I recognize her if I thought of her parents when I didn't know who they were?

"You know, Bella forgave you right after it happened. I'll see you when you get here. When you arrive, just ask for Nessie, and they'll take care of you. Until next time. Good bye!"

She hung up and I stood there, staring at the phone in my hand, trying to put the pieces together.

This girl, Nessie, said I knew her parents. She said she knew things that would give me my family back. I had to visit the Volturi to see her. But the thing that made the most impact on my mind was the words '_Bella forgave you right after it happened'_ She had to know Bella to know what happened. But what connection did Bella have with the Volturi? She's supposed to be married to some guy and have kids somewhere in this country. Not talking to dangerous, evil vampires in Italy. Something here doesn't make any sense.

I looked out the windows of the small house that I, Alice and Edward has lived in for the last five years. Ever since that dreadful night twenty years ago our family had separated and lived on different places. Esme and Carlisle has been living on their island for seven years and they are supposed to go for a trip around the world in little less than a month. That's when Alice and I are going to their island for a small vacation. Somewhere along their trip they are going to visit Emmett and Rose who are currently staying in Switzerland on an extended honeymoon. I hope that I'll be home from Volterra before it's time to go to Isle Esme with Alice.

I resumed my position at the table with my book when the phone rang for the second time today. I didn't feel it this time. I'm no Alice after all.

"Jasper" Why can't people just let me read my book?!

"Jazzyman!" Emmett shouted on the other end of the line. "Are you and Alice still going to the island?"

"I think so, why?" OK now I'm confused. Why wouldn't we go? This trip has been planned for a year now.

"Well, we just got a wedding invitation. From Italy. Apparently one of the Volturi guards is going to marry some girl there. No name on the paper. I don't know why they would send us an invitation. It's not like we would know the bride or groom. But I talked to Carlisle and he said we should go. I'm so sorry guys, but you're not getting that trip just yet." Emmett's booming laugh irritated me. He has no idea about what's going on.

"Okay, so you want what?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to visit us right before we go to the wedding, so we'll go there together. You guys just have to meet us there. Oh! The wedding is right after Christmas, so we're going to celebrate Christmas in Volterra." He sighed and continued. "Is that OK with you guys?" He didn't wait for me to answer "I guess we'll see you sometime before Christmas. Bye!"

Well it looks like I have to go to Volterra either way. . . But things seemed a bit strange. . . A wedding a month from now. . . Nessie. . . Facts about her parents and my family. . . The Volturi. . . Nessie. . . Who could she be? One of the guards?

I picked up the phone for the third time this day and dialed Alice's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi love! Sorry. I know about the wedding, we're going. I get to make the dress. They just don't know it yet. Sorry again, but I'm on my way to Forks with Edward. Charlie's dead. Victoria did it. We have to find out why. Bella's not attending the funeral. We have to check this out now. Sorry to leave you alone at home for a month. You have books, right? Love you! I'll see you in Italy. In a hurry, take care! Bye!"

She hung up before I could even say '_Hi darlin' _' They must really be in a hurry. I'll see her in less than a month, I should be able to manage. She'll be OK. Though she didn't say anything about my going to Italy. I guess she didn't see that.

For the third time today I found myself staring at the phone in my hand. Now I've got all different kinds of puzzle pieces and I don't know what to do with them. I'm not even sure that they belong to the same puzzle.

I guess I have to pack before I go to Italy. As I made my way up the stairs to the second floor all my thoughts were of Bella. What is she doing. Is she okay? Did Nessie really speak the truth when she said that Bella forgave me. I knew that I needed to talk to her. I just didn't know how to find her. I'll go see Nessie, she might know about Bella since she talked about her. And if she doesn't know how to find Bella, I'm going to have to do this some other way. I just have to find her.

**Edward POV 16 November **

The trip to Forks went pretty quick. As we came closer to the small town in the middle of nowhere that I once called home memories from the past hunted my mind. Bella's smile. Bella's silky brown hair flowing softly down her shoulders. The way she used to talk in her sleep. The way her lips moved when she said my name. The blush that gave her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. The feel of her soft, warm skin when she touched me. The way her lips felt against mine when we kissed.

_Snap out of it Cullen! You can't have her. She's not yours to love anymore_. Anymore. That word almost killed me right then and there. Anymore. That meant that I once had her, and that I no longer do. What if I had stayed? What would have happened then? What if she never fell in love with me? What if she never moved here in the first place? What if she was one of us? What if . . . There are a lot of 'what ifs'.

_That's it! Concentrate on what you're supposed to do. Not what could have happened._ I gritted my teeth as I turned onto the road where Bella used to live. I slowed the car down before coming to a stop in front of Bella's old house. The house still looked the same. But it was surrounded by police tape just like any other crime scene.

We got out of the car and started to make our way to the front door. Once inside I went straight to the kitchen, only to stop short by the sight. The kitchen cabinets that once was yellow was now mostly covered in dried blood. There was blood all over the floor and you could see that someone struggled to survive, but failed. I walked out of the kitchen only to go to the living room where Alice was walking around, looking at the pictures on the wall.

Most of the pictures was of Bella. Bella as a kid. Bella on the dance we went to in high school, me beside her. There was one of Bella and Jacob as toddlers. They sat on a beach, eating ice-cream. I couldn't help but think what Bella's kids looked like. If she had any. I bet they're just as cute and beautiful as their mother.

My thoughts was now entirely on Bella. Is she married? To who? Is it Jacob? I always knew they were tight, but was there more than friendship? Or is it someone like Mike, or Tyler? Bella deserves so much better than any of those guys. She deserves to be treated like the queen she is. Is she even alive? She is. I can feel it.

I made myself a promise when I left her. I knew that I could never live in a world where Bella didn't exist, so when she died, I would follow as soon as possible. It was the only thing that kept me from returning to Forks earlier. The fact that she could, and would live a happy life with a human husband and kids that looked like her was the one that kept me from going back and get her. She could get a real life and I sure wasn't going to stop that.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?" I sighed and turned to my sister.

"Can you smell that? It smells like wet dog and dirt."

I took a deep breath and almost choked. It was the most repulsing smell ever. I was going to turn back to the pictures when I heard Alice gasp.

"Edward, this isn't good" She said warily. "Our futures just went black, they just evaporated. I can't see anything."

I heard a gentle knock on the door frame to the living room. As I turned I saw the one and only Jacob Black standing there with a smug expression on his face.

"I thought I'd find you here. I knew you'd be back." He said in a smooth voice. He pushed himself away from the door frame and started to make his way over. "You two smell just as much as the red head we found with Charlie in the kitchen. Leeches." He sneered at us.

"What happened to her?" I asked. I knew we couldn't just let her walk away with this. We had to kill her before she killed anyone else.

"Ashes. When we found her and Charlie there wasn't anything we could do to save him so we went for the second best. The pack took care of her while I called the police."

"What do you mean? Pack?" Alice asked.

_You didn't know about us? Huh? You've been living practically next door to a pack of werewolves, and you didn't know about it? _Jacob looked confused as he tried to come up with a good answer.

"Apparently we've been living next door to some puppies." I answered her. "I didn't know that you guys still turned werewolf at sixteen."

"Only when there are leeches around." He looked over at me. "How's the family?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Em and Rose are in Switzerland, Carlisle and Esme outside Rio. Me, my husband and Edward in Alaska. Haven't talked to the others for some time now. Except for when Carlisle called and told me we were invited to a wedding." Alice said calmly. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, I just tried to be nice. I guess. Not that I see why I should be considering the fact that you" he glared at me "almost killed my best friend when you left her alone to fight for her life." He turned back to Alice. "I had to pick up the pieces when your brother here left. Then I was the one that took care of her until she left. I even drove her to the airport and waved her off, she never came back."

"Bella left? When? Where did she go? How is she doing? Where is she now?" The questions left my mouth without my permission. But I just had to know. I thought she stayed in Forks, or at least somewhere in the States.

Jacob sighed and answered. "Yes. A couple of days after you left. Italy. Perfectly fine. Don't know but I guess she's still there." He cleared his throat and continued "Look I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. Maybe because she's my best friend and she loves you. But I beg you, please don't ruin her life again, now that she's happy."

"She's happy?" I really hope she is. If she is, then I got what I needed. What I wanted was so much more. I wanted Bella in my arms. I wanted to hold her and to kiss her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and still do.

"Yes. She is." He smiled and walked up to the wall with all the pictures. "Charlie was under the believes that she went to Rome to study art, it was kind of a snap decision, but that she fell in love, got married, gave birth to a daughter and now owns a restaurant." He looked at a random picture on the wall and smiled. "But I know better . . . She's not married, and it's her best friend's restaurant."

"How do you... ?" Alice started. "I thought you said she's in Italy."

"We're staying in contact with each other. By the way, I heard you were invited to the wedding. I assume that you're going to attend. Please tell the bride that both Leah and I are terribly sorry to miss it but that we send our best regards. We would have come if it wasn't for the fact that Leah is eight months pregnant with our second child." He smiled and he was absolutely glowing when he talked about his pregnant wife. Times like these I really wish that I was human so that Bella and I could have a real life with a house, love and kids.

"Well I better get going, I guess if I don't get home soon Leah will come here. Neither she or any other person on the reservation is very fond of you leeches. Be glad I'm the one that talked to you. Um. . ." he hesitated. "You know that the funeral is today, right? Just in case you wanted to go. Bye." Jacob turned around and left just as quick as he appeared.

I walked slowly towards the spot where he was standing before he left. Slowly lifting my head towards the wall of pictures only to stare into a familiar pair of chocolate brown orbs. I heard Alice gasp beside me, I tried to hear what she was thinking but she blocked me out with the musical Chicago. When I finally tore my eyes from the brown ones on the picture I let out a small gasp. It wasn't Bella on the picture.

The owner of the beautiful brown eyes had a slightly heart shaped face. She had long reddish-brown hair that flowed freely around her face. Not straight, nor curly. Wavy. And beautiful, full, red lips that smiled whole heartedly into the camera. _She seems to be happy._ Why do I even care? It's not like I know her or anything. In fact, I can promise you that I have never seen her before. Still my body and mind had the urge to protect her. That she was somehow my responsibility.

I turned to Alice who was engrossed in another picture on the wall. She smiled and continued to sing musicals in her mind. _Look at them Edward. They're happy._ She thought to me. I took a step closer and let my eyes wander to the picture. If vampires could go into chock, I know I would have.

There, in the picture was the love of my life. She looked like she just ran a marathon. She was sweaty and her hair sticked to her forehead, but her smile, it was pure happiness as she looked down on the bundle in her arms. A small baby girl with brown eyes and reddish-brown curls. They were engrossed in each others eyes, both of them smiling.

_Looks like Bella's got a daughter. Wonder what she's called. How old is she? She looks like seventeen or eighteen. Maybe younger. I hope she's not like Bella when it comes to shopping, I'd love to take her shopping some day. _Alice was smiling at the picture.

"We're not supposed to go barging into their lives. They're happy. We are NOT going to ruin that." I told her while my heart wanted no more that to go and find them. _Wonder who the father is._ I thought as I turned around and left the living room. Only to find myself staring at the stairs that led to the second floor. Closer to Bella's bedroom.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and started to climb the stairs. I felt exhausted. Every step was hard to take and the pain washed through my body as I came closer to Bella's old room. I stopped right outside her door. I slowly turned the knob and walked in. It looked like no one had been in there for quite a while.

Nothing had changed since I last saw it. Except for the thin layer of dust that coated the room. The bed was made, the desktop held the old computer and a book. What surprised me was that the bookshelf was still occupied by her books. I knew how much she loved her books so when I heard that she left I figured that she took her books with her. Obviously not. I opened her closet door and found a black garbage bag on the floor and some clothes still on the racks. Other than that the closet seemed empty.

I opened the plastic bag and sag the car radio that was given to Bella from my family on her birthday. The radio was broken and molested with faint traces of dried blood on the edges. "What happened to you?" I whispered.

"I saw Bella tear it out. The day after we left. She broke her nails and her fingers bled, but she just kept on going until the thing was completely out of the truck." Alice had a sad look on her face. "That was one of the last times I saw her."

"I told you not to look for her!" I remembered that I gave Alice the instruction not to look for Bella, only for the purpose to give her the privacy she deserved.

"Oh believe me, I know. I wasn't looking, but that doesn't keep some visions away. I can't help it some times. As I said, that was one of the last times I saw her." I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Alice continued. "You might want to know this. For a few days I had visions of Bella. Firs I saw her, then everything went black, and then I saw her again then it went black again, and so on. For three whole days she kept coming back and then evaporate and the times I saw her she was doing random human stuff like eating or brushing her teeth. I got a headache, vampires are NOT supposed to have headaches!" She looked upset when she screamed out the last words.

"Ali! Please calm down! What's going on? Why are you so edgy?" I enveloped her in a tight hug. "Please tell me whats wrong, since you keep singing all of these musicals I can't hear your thoughts."

"It's nothing. Oh well, it's something, but I don't know what it is, and until I figure it out I don't want any one else to know about it. The only thing I know is that Bella's got a bigger role in this mess than I first thought." She looked around me straight at the desk. "Wuthering Heights." She said, then she turned around and left.

I turned back to face the book on the book on the desk. She was right, it was Emily Brontë's masterpiece. Bella's favorite book. _Why would she leave it? _I picked up the book and turned to the bed. When I sat down I couldn't help but remember all the nights that I spent in this exact bed. I remembered how Bella used to talk in her sleep, how she smiled and sighed. Her smell, the wonderful mix of flowers and strawberries. Her lips against mine, her hands touching my chest. Her naked body against mine as we made love.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts, then I opened the torn copy of Wuthering heights. A letter fell out of the book and landed face down. I picked it up and turned it. I gasped. It was addressed to me. There on the envelope in Bellas script was my name. **EDWARD. **I opened it and started to read.

**Edward.**

**When you read this I will no longer be here in Forks. I will be where I can take care of myself and the one that I love more than life.**

**When you left I was broken. I guess that's what happen when the love of your life says goodbye.**

**But soon I found out that you gave me a reason to live. You gave me life. Life that I'm now taking care of, as good as I can. If I need help I will find it. **

**Thank you. I love you, forever. Hah! It's fun to know that even in this mess there are things that's never going to change.**

**My last wish: Come and visit us some day.**

**Yours forever, **

**Isabella Marie Swan.**

I read and re-read the letter over and over again, but I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand anything. Bella moves to Italy. Bella gives birth to a daughter. Bella's not married even though that's what Charlie thinks. Bella left me a letter. How could she know that I would find it? Maybe just a lucky guess. Victoria kills Charlie. The pack kills Victoria. Charlie's funeral that Bella's not attending. Volturi. Wedding. Funeral.

"SHIT!" I threw a quick glance at the clock. "Ali! We're late!" I took the book and the letter with me as I made my way to the car where Alice was waiting.

When we arrived at the churchyard we saw that the funeral was almost over. We saw different people from around Forks here. Since most of them would recognize us we stayed hidden behind the trees. "There he is." Alice whispered. As I followed her gaze my eyes landed on a pale man with a gray cloak. He looked familiar.

"Demetri." I said. "It's Demetri" When he heard his name he lifted his gaze and met mine. He smiled and then winked at us before he bent down and placed a single red rose on the casket. Then he turned around and walked away. "Can you see where he's going?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes and told me that he was going to get on a plane to get back to Volterra. "We've got our destination, I don't think that they'll mind if we show up a little early for the wedding. Do you?" I winked at Alice and then we started our trip to Volterra.

* * *

**End note: If you have any questions, opinions or requests, feel free to contact me and I will do my best to answer them. **

**I still want to know what you think. :)**

**My profile will be updated today so you will know how to contact me.**

**/Ottilia**


	3. First sights

**AN: Still don't own them :( **

**So I promised Tessah an update today, here it is!**

**Sometime after I published chapter two I decided to change some things in the story, so I've been reading and rewriting parts of this and the next two chapters. Though they still need editing before I publish them. I belive I will be able to give you chapter four this Sunday.**

**Keep your eyes open for the one-shot I'm going to post sometime this weekend. **

**Love, Ottilia**

_

* * *

__''Demetri.'' I said. ''It's Demetri'' When he heard his name he lifted his gaze and met mine. He smiled and then winked at us before he bent down and placed a red rose on the casket. Then he turned around and walked away. ''Can you see where he's going?'' I asked Alice._

_She closed her eyes and told me that he was going to get on a plane to get back to Volterra. ''We've got our destination, I don't think that they'll mind if we show up a little early for the wedding. Do you?'' I winked at Alice and then we started our trip to Volterra._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Emmett POV 20 November**

Spending all of my time with Rose is something I love to do. I really love her. But tonight we're going out. We've been living in a small town in Switzerland for the last two years, and we love it. It's calm, snowy and there's a lot of good hunting opportunities. The last few days we've been staying inside our cabin. Doing x-rated stuff that kids are not supposed to know about.

The main reason to our staying inside is the news that we've got company. We were on our way out when we caught the scent of another vampire. Since we didn't want any complications we decided to stay inside. But some time you just have to get out. It doesn't matter how beautiful or how skilled your woman is, you have to get out.

That's why we're now walking hand in hand on the sidewalk towards the cinema. We decided that we'll go see a comedy. Humans call it a horror-movie, but to us it's a comedy. It's the latest vampire movie. When Rose told me she wanted to see it I was glad that I packed my black cloak and the fake plastic fangs. What's better than a good practical joke?

As we came closer to our destination the sweet scent of vampire became stronger. When we rounded the street corner I found the source of the scent. She had her back towards us as she tried to locate her car keys in her big black bag. Her long brown hair flowed freely over her shoulders. She wore a tight black pencil-skirt and a red blouse. Her long pale legs looked even longer in the high, red fuck-me-heels that she wore. Her outfit was perfectly matched by her car. A red Ferrari.

_Wait! How do I even know what a pencil-skirt is?_ Yeah right. Alice played dress up with me when we still lived in Forks. I remember that one time when she put me in a black, tight, very revealing designer dress and put make up on me. I so looked like a drag-queen. But I have to say that I have pretty nice legs. Oh! And she made me wear these high bright yellow fuck-me-shoes, I swear, that woman has a thing for yellow.

Once she put me in a yellow sun dress and made me sing Cyndi Lauper's Girls just wanna have fun. I believe that we even got that on tape. _I really have to see that again some day._

Rose nudged me in the ribs with her elbow, asking what the hell I was looking at when the girl with the car got in the car so that I could see her face. I gasped and Rose followed my gaze.

"Nice car. Babe, if you like it, why don't we get one?" Rose apparently didn't see the driver.

"It's a girls car Rose. I can't drive that, I want my jeep back!" I whined. "And it's not the car, it's the driver."

"Looking at other girls now, are w.." she gasped when she saw what I meant. "Bella!"

"Yeah! But she's one of us. She isn't supposed to be one of us! Isn't she supposed to be married and have kids?"

"Apparently she found someone that pitied her and gave her what she wanted. I mean she had a life! Why throw that away. She's just selfish!" Rose fumed.

"Take it easy babe, you know she's not like that." I tried, but Rose was a 100 percent sure that Bella ruined our family when she started to date Edward. When we split up after Edward left Bella she was even more sure of her point. Now she blamed Bella for everything.

I let the topic fall as we made it to the movies and walked in. The movie was very pathetic, but I couldn't find myself to laugh at the funny parts. Every time I tried to really focus on the movie my thoughts wandered to our long lost sister.

Bella's supposed to have a family and live somewhere in the states. Not run around in Switzerland as an immortal. Though immortality suited her well. She was beautiful and it seemed like she got a better coordination now a days. I've never seen her wear heels before. And I don't think that Alice forced her into them.

But what is Bella doing in Switzerland? And why did she drive an Italian car with an Italian license-plate? Did she live alone, or in a coven? The only coven I could think of that was located in Italy was the Volturi. Did Bella have a connection with the Volturi? How? When? Why? Wonder what Edward would say if he knew.

I didn't tell Rose about what was going on in my mind. When we made it back to our cabin my mind was made up. I had to see if I could find Bella again. Even though she might not live with us as a family, she's still my baby-sister. And I have a responsibility to take care of her, don't I?

I asked Rose what she would say if we went to Italy earlier than planned. She agreed, she said she had some shopping to do before the wedding. I knew we had to call Carlisle and Esme to tell them about our change of plans. Since I was the one to come up with the idea I was the one to make the call.

When they finally answered it seemed like they were a bit out of breath.

"Carlisle" My dad said.

"Well, daddy, seems like you've gotten some!" I laughed out loud. Emmett is no Emmett if he doesn't comment on other peoples sex-lives.

"Emmett, please don't" He sounded serious so I let it drop. "Did you have something on your mind?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you guys that we're leaving for Italy a little earlier than we first thought. Rose wants to go shopping so yeah. ." I couldn't tell him about Bella. He would want to know everything so I kept quiet.

"You're not telling me everything are you?" Damn Carlisle, he knows everything, I guess he's becoming more and more like Esme.

"Nope, and I can't tell you either. We're going to Italy the day after tomorrow and I guess we're staying in Volterra. At least until you guys arrive. We're you planning on staying at the Volturi or we're you going to live at a hotel or something?"

"Okay, but you are going to tell me then. Tell Aro I said 'hi' and have a nice trip. We're planning on coming in two weeks before the wedding, and we're staying with the Volturi, after all they offered us a place in the west wing of the castle. Bye"

"Well we'll see you there then. Bye dad." I sighed and hung up the phone.

When I turned around I found my Rose laying on her back on the bed. "Are you coming babe?" She winked and then we went back to doing x-rated stuff for another day. One of the best things of being a vampire is that you're never tired.

**Jasper POV 19 November**

A lot of people pushed into a small space and a tsunami of feelings. This is why I don't like to travel with a regular airplane, the feelings are just overwhelming. Partners that are separated, people are crying their eyes out. Maybe half of all the people on this plane are afraid of flying. One guy in the back is radiating guilt. And there's a huge wave of lust coming from one of the small bathrooms.

Why are there so many strong feelings on an airplane, but not on a bus or a train? Why is it so special to fly?

The stewardess started the first movie of the flight. _GREAT! A chick flick. Just what I need. _I checked the magazine they had on the airplane and noticed that they were going to play two movies during this flight.

First the classic chick flick. Girl meets boy, girl falls in love with boy, boy doesn't notice girl, girl's unhappy. Everybody cries, everything is miserable. But then the boy sees the girl, falls in love with her, and there you have it. The happily ever after. _If they only knew what that really meant. _My happily ever after took a turn for the worse twenty years ago.

Don't misunderstand me. I love Alice, Alice loves me, we're happy. But somethings missing. Our family is not whole. Not anymore.

The second movie of this flight was supposed to be a horror. Filled with vampires and werewolves. Van Helsing, it was made in 2004 so most people of today would call it '_old_'_._ Apparently they don't know what old is. But I guess that everyone has their own definition of the word 'old'.

As the first movie began to play almost everyone on the plain was engrossed in it. _It's not like here's anything better to do._ I smirked evilly as my overworking brain came up with a plan. _This could be fun. I believe that Emmett will be proud of me._

In the movie the girl was now hopelessly in love with the boy, but he kept ignoring her. I heard that some of the softer people on the plane were sniffling and sobbing quietly. Suddenly everyone on the plane was crying their eyes out and sobbing like a small kid who's mother just left. _I've got the power! _A few minutes later they were all still crying and feeling like shit.

A girl two rows in front of me was crying into her boyfriends shoulder. While the boyfriend was crying too he was annoyed and sent out waves of irritation. _I guess someone doesn't like chick-flicks_.

An old man who sat in the front of the plane sniffled a little while his wife was shaking from the sobs that overtook her body.

It all went to a point where I started to feel miserable and the pain of a heartbreak like the one Edward had bore into my body. I couldn't take it anymore so I sent out a wave of happiness and joy. The mood took a turn for the better while the movie still was in it's miserable phase.

I kept alternating the feelings for almost an hour. I have to admit that even though it took a lot of my never ending energy it was worth it. Just to see the look on their faces when they became frustrated due to the fact that they had no idea why their moods changed. It was priceless.

A guy in the back of the plane laughed til he cried while his face was all scrunched up and he looked like he was in pain. I've heard about people laughing to the point of crying and even pain so I sent out a small wave of calm. Everyone calmed down pretty easily and some fell asleep. After all, this was the night flight.

The movie came to the point when the boy finally noticed the girl and they were about to get together. I decided to have a little fun with the moment._ Time to turn on the love. _I grinned widely as I saw that people in my surroundings started to look at each other with silly grins on their faces. Love turned into lust and somehow all of the toilets in the plane were occupied. I guess that the mile high club got a few more members tonight on the flight from Seattle to Rome.

Though, the lust gave me a not so little problem. And we're not talking about a hard on. We're talking about a Lauren Mallory/Jessica Stanley kind of problem. The cabin attendant came up to me with a smile on her lips while batting her lashes and looking at me like I was something to eat and not the other way around. Though I must saw she looked hilarious. The smile and batting of lashes made her look like a dumb cow.

I cut of the lust as soon as she started talking to me, she left pretty quickly after that. But there were still a lot of people that were caught up in the moment. I tried to calm them down without knocking out the whole plane. I don't think that knocking out the pilots would be a good idea, so I kept sending out small, weak waves of calm.

The lust died down and a few more fell asleep. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep in order to get some privacy. That was when I realized that I left the house without a note or anything. Since it seemed like Alice didn't see me going to Italy that could cause a problem if they returned before going to the wedding.

I went up to retrieve the phone on the plane and dialed. After three rings they finally picked up.

"Hello" A womans voice answered.

"Hi Tanya! I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course Jazz! What do you need?"

"I'm currently on an airplane on my way to Volterra. I need . . ."

"WHAT? Volterra?!" she screeched.

"Yes, Volterra. My family and I are invited to a wedding. Anyway, a girl called Nessie called me and asked me to come to Volterra earlier. She said that she had to talk to me ASAP. Since Ed and Ali went to Forks for Bella's fathers funeral and I forgot to leave a note, I ask you to check on the house until we return around New Years and if Ed and Alice returns to the house before going to Italy, please tell them that I'm already there. Could you do that for me?"

She sighed and I could almost feel the worry that came off her. "Promise me that you'll be okay! We don't want Alice is the same state as Ed used to be in, we don't need another broken heart."

"I promise, I'll be OK! Now, you'll keep an eye on the house?"

"Promise. I'll still worry about you. Alone in Volterra, that's not a fun place to be. I'll see you when you get back. If I don't see them before you, tell your family we said 'hi'. Bye."

"Bye" I sighed and hung up the phone, put it back in its place and returned to my seat.

Alone in Volterra might not be fun, heck it's not like it's safe either. But turning around and going home is no option right now. I'm in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, on my way to get my family back as it was before the 13th of September 2007. No, there's no way I'll turn around. My family deserves to be happy, and I know that we all need each other. Even Bella.

As the second movie started I tried to not think about Bella, Nessie and my family. That could wait until I arrived at Volterra.

I did have some fun during Van Helsing. When the majority of the people were frightened, I couldn't keep from laughing at all of the wrong things that existed in the movie. Well, some of the vampires were beautiful. That was the one thing in the movie that was true. That and the fact that vampires do drink blood.

**20 November**

After another couple of hours the plane landed in Rome. When I finally got out of the plane I went to the service desk to rent a car. After getting the key I went straight out to the car. It was a black BMW with tinted windows. I put my carry-on bag, the only bag I brought, on the passenger seat and got in. The engine purred to life and then I was off to Volterra.

As I came closer to the city limit I became more and more nervous. What could Nessie possibly know that would put the family back together? Who was she? How do I know her parents?

All these questions and a few more were in my head when I reached Volterra at 4 pm, Italian time. It was an unusual day. The city that was usually light and bright was today gray and dull. The clouds hung heavy over the city and the rain started to fall as I made my way from the parking lot and to one of the huge doors that led to the front desk where the receptionist greeted me with a smile.

I told her that I was there to see Nessie, and just as Nessie said they took care of me and led me to the west wing of the castle. The castle was located in the middle of Volterra, but still it stood by itself. I was taken to the west wing, I found that strange since the west wing hadn't been used in centuries. I remembered how Carlisle told me that even when he visited the west wing was abandoned.

Apparently someone decided to restore it. And whoever that was they had done a good job, it looked like something Esme could have done. It was light, bright and had a timeless style with clear lines and simple but beautiful decoration.

We ventured into a huge living room with a lot of space, to my right there was an open kitchen with a huge dining table. To my left there was a couple of rooms, it looked like bedrooms. Above the bedrooms there was a second floor. Right in front of me were gigantic glass windows that faced the park in the back of the castle.

The receptionist told me to pick a room on this floor that I could stay in. She also asked if I was going to stay for the wedding and I told her that my wife and the rest of the family would join me later.

When I had put my things away in the huge blue bedroom and cleaned up after the trip I went through the different rooms and took some time to take in the details. I had counted the rooms. There were five bedrooms on this floor. All of them held one king size bed each and had a walk-in-closet and a nice bathroom attached to it. Everything was simple but still classy.

I went back into the living room. The wall with the door we walked in through held a huge bookcase filled with different kinds of books. I took a closer look at some of the books and realized that they weren't organized after year, genre, title or even author. The one that lived here had its own way of organizing the books.

Close to the bookcase there were two leather armchairs and in between them was a small table that held a lamp and a small vase of freesias. I looked over at the beige sofas that stood in an 'U' formation where the open space faced a fireplace. The living room had a color scheme with a lot of natural colors. Beige and brown were mixed with green thanks to the many plants that stood on different places around the room. In the middle of the 'U' was a glass table that held another vase of freesias. Apparently someone liked freesias.

I didn't venture into the kitchen, instead I thought about checking the second floor when the receptionist returned.

"Nessie is out hunting, she'll be here at 8 pm. Please, make yourself at home. But don't enter the second floor. That belongs to ms. Masen and Nessie. It's their own personal space. ms. Masen did a wonderful work restoring and decorating this place, don't you think?" She gave me a small smile as she made her way towards the fireplace to lit up a fire.

"Oh it looks lovely. I'm sure ms. Masen is proud of her work. It looks a lot like something my mother would enjoy, she is very interesting in restoring and decorating. I will stay on this floor. Is it okay if I check out the books?" I was a little disappointed in the fact that I couldn't explore the second floor, but I guess that the books could entertain me until Nessie arrived.

"Of course! Feel free to use anything on this floor. But don't eat all the food in the kitchen. I think Nessie wants to keep it to herself." She giggled at her own joke and turned around to leave.

Food? Why would a vampire want food? Or maybe this Nessie wasn't a vampire. But the receptionist did say that she was out hunting, but humans can hunt too. And who was this ms. Masen? The two lived together, and who's getting married?

I tried to put the facts together but failed. The two women held secrets that I couldn't even try to figure out right now. Then something hit me. Masen. That was Edwards old last name, the one he had as a human. Was this ms. Masen related to him? It couldn't be his mother, she had died before he was changed. And he was an only child, so it wasn't a sister either. Maybe a cousin, or maybe it was just a coincidence that this woman had his last name.

I decided to not think about it until Nessie came back and explained this mess to me. I made my way over to the bookcase and found a couple of books about world war one that I hadn't read yet so I settled myself on one of the beige sofas and engrossed myself into the book.

Time went faster than I thought. Before I knew it the outside was dark. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just a few minutes to eight. Nessie will arrive soon_._

Just as I though that a young woman entered the door. She smiled at me widely as she walked into the room. She was around 5'7'' tall and had nice curves in all the right places. Her long curly reddish-brown hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and her white t-shirt and light blue jeans had tiny smudges of dirt and animal blood on them. Her deep brown eyes sparkled in the light of the fireplace. She was beautiful. Maybe in her late teens.

Don't get me wrong. I love Alice, but there are other beautiful women walking on this earth too. But Alice will always be my number one.

Nessie, at least I assumed it was her, walked over to the sofa and held out her hand.

"Hi Jazz. I'm glad you could join me in such a short notice. I'm sorry about my current state, I'll go change before I join you."

I stood up and grasped her hand and shook it. What confused me was that her hand was warm. Warmer than a normal humans hand. But she wasn't a normal human. She was something else. She was out to hunt when I arrived, but still had food in her kitchen. She smelled sweet like a vampire at the same time as blood flooded through her veins. I could smell her blood but it didn't affect me at all.

"It's nice to meet you too. It's okay, take your time, I have plenty of it." I smiled back at her.

"Thank you." She turned around and went upstairs. I heard a shower go on and it gave me some more time to analyze this whole situation.

Nessie wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire either. She hunted and drank animal blood, I could see and smell that on her clothes, but ate food too.

She had reddish-brown hair. It reminded me of the color of Edwards hair. But it wasn't the same color. His is more bronze while hers had more brown in it.

I recognized her eyes too. I had seen them somewhere else before. Or maybe she wore contacts. That's always a possibility, when you're a blood drinker your eyes change color depending on how thirsty you are.

That reminded me. I needed to go hunt sometime soon.

But one thing was still on my mind. I had never heard her call me 'Jasper', she always said 'Jazz'. The only ones that used that nickname was my family. And who were her parents? She said that she looked like them and that I knew them both.

Nessie returned after a quick shower and a change of clothes. Now she wore a pair of black silk PJ's and a black tank top.

We talked a little about the weather. _Interesting, I know._ And touched a lot of other non-special subjects. She yawned and told me that as soon as her boyfriend arrived they were going to bed, to sleep.

When I asked her what she was, she said that she would answer all of my questions in the morning when she was rested and alert. Her boyfriend arrived and I told them that I needed to hunt, so while they went to bed I walked out the back to find a prey that could quench my thirst.

* * *

**End note: I hate ****mosquitos, they bite. Though other creatures are welcome to bite me anytime. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**/Ottilia**


	4. A Cullen and a Masen

**AN: Dear Stephenie Meyer, since Santa isn't real and can't give me what I want . . . **

**I do not own Twilight or its many wonderful characters.**

**Yes, it's Sunday in Sweden and I finished before deadline so here is chapter #4. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those who's got my story on their favorites, it makes me happy to see that you like it.**

**Special thanks to Dana Rose. :)**

_

* * *

_

_We talked a little about the weather. Interesting, I know. And touched a lot of other non-special subjects. She yawned and told me that as soon as her boyfriend arrived they were going to bed, to sleep._

_When I asked her what she was, she said that she would answer all of my questions in the morning when she was rested and alert. Her boyfriend arrived and I told them that I needed to hunt, so while they went to bed I walked out the back to find a prey that could quench my thirst._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Jasper POV 21 November**

I returned to the west wing around 8 am. When I walked in through one of the french doors I noticed that Nessie was already up and about. Yesterday when I asked her why she used my nickname and never said 'Jasper' she told me that she always knew me as 'Jazz'.

She told me that she still lived with her mother and that her mother was the one that fixed this place up once she was changed. The so called west wing is a house that belongs to the castle. The house got the name 'west wing' because of its location. It was located in the west part of the park behind the castle.

The receptionist said that Nessie and ms. Masen lived here together. I assumed that the mysterious ms. Masen was her mother.

When I entered the kitchen Nessie looked up at me while taking a bite of her apple. We said our good morning's and sat down on the chairs that belonged next to the kitchen island. After a little amount of small talk I decided that it was time for her to tell me why I was here.

"Well, there are lots of reasons. Where should I start?" She was thinking hard and biting her lip at the same time. It was an action that reminded me of Bella. How she used to chew on her lip all the time.

"Start at the beginning." I thought that would be the easiest place to start.

"One end is another beginning. But I don't think that's where I should start." She was quiet for a moment before she continued. "I'm not human, nor vampire. I'm a halfbreed. My mother was human and my dad was or _is_ a vampire."

I gasped. "That's not possible." It wasn't, vampires couldn't reproduce. I knew she was different, but with the amount of mystical creatures that I've seen throughout my years as a vampire, she didn't belong with any of them, she had to be something else. A halfbreed.

"Well I'm here am I not?" she asked. "I can live on either blood or human food. Well, the food I can live without, but the blood I need. I need to sleep and use the bathroom just as any other human. Blood runs in my veins, I'm warmer than normal people, but I can't get sick. My skin is just as tough as yours, but it doesn't sparkle in the sun." She sighed. "That's the basics."

"Oh" I was speechless. She really was one of a kind. She could have lied to me, but her feelings told me that she spoke the truth.

"I turned twenty just a couple of days ago, but I've been like this for the last twelve years. I no longer change, I am just as immortal as you, and for that I am glad. All my family, friends and my boyfriend are vampires, so I don't have to fear getting older and die just to leave them behind."

"Who do you consider family?" I was curious to hear the rest of her story. I had never met anyone like her before.

"That's a tough one. But right now I would say my mom, Aro, Felix, Liam and my grandpa, who passed away just a few days ago, he was still human. I actually met him once just two years ago. Mom didn't go because she hasn't changed since I was born. Aro had to change her when I was born. The pregnancy was very hard for her body."

She looked out the window and smiled. "I kind of got a whole family in this castle. Heidi and Gianna took care of me while my mother was changed. Jane and Alec are like my siblings. And everyone else here treats both me and my mom like we've always lived here."

I was about to ask her what her mother's name was when a voice came from the intercom radio they had. "Ms. Masen is back from her vacation. Nessie, please don't irritate her further."

Nessie blushed and bit her lip. I could tell from her feelings that she was excited and a bit frightened. Just as she opened her mouth to say something when a woman's voice interrupted.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT ON EARTH IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO RUIN MY VACATION? THE FIRST ONE IN TWENTY YEARS?!" I recognized that voice.

"Sorry mom!" Nessie yelled back.

Suddenly I realized what her mother had said. "Cullen?" I had never been so confused before.

"That's right, uncle Jazz" She said with a smile.

Uncle Jazz? I'm an uncle? I've got a niece? What? How? I didn't realize that I'd spoken out loud until she answered.

"Yes. You are my uncle. My fathers adopted brother."

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, you got that right." She winked at me. She was related to him, that would explain the color of her hair. Mix Edward's bronze with a brunette and you get Nessie's hair.

Her mother's voice was heard once again. "Renesmee?"

"Kitchen, mom!" Nessie radiated something close to fear and love at the same time. It seemed like her mother could speak for herself.

A huge wave of irritation and confusion hit me when her mother rounded the corner. I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was. Changed, but still the same. Her long brown hair flowed free and it looked nice against the clothes she wore. Alice would be proud of her.

"Bella?" Suddenly all the puzzle pieces fell right in place. I knew Nessie's parents, and they knew me. I remembered where I had seen Nessie's eyes before. It was Bella's eyes. And her hair, it was a mix between Bella's and Edward's. Bella was Renesmee's mother, she had carried and given birth to Nessie while human. Nessie said that the pregnancy was hard on Bella's body and that she had to be changed right after Nessie was born. But now there were no signs that could tell that Bella's ever been pregnant.

And Edward was Nessie's father. Apparently his and Bella's relationship was more physical than I first thought. Edward, a father. Did he know about this? No he couldn't. If he knew he would have stayed with Bella, he would have taken care of her like the gentleman he always were. But he didn't know, he forced us to leave to keep Bella safe from our world. How I have no idea, but he managed to leave. And Bella ended up with the Volturi, because we left her pregnant and alone. She was never safe from our world, and our leaving just made it worse.

"Jasper?" She looked just as shocked as I'm sure I did a few seconds ago.

We stared at each other for almost a minute. Then she lounged at me and threw her arms around my neck. The plastic bag she had in her hand dropped to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close as she started to sob into my shoulder. "I missed you, I missed you so much!" When those words left her mouth I knew I was forgiven. It felt like someone just lifted a huge burden of my shoulders. She continued to sob as I moved us to one of the sofas, sat down and pulled her into my lap.

We sat there for a while. Me on the sofa with Bella in my lap and with her arms around my neck. She kept repeating the words 'I missed you, all of you' and 'I'm sorry, so sorry'. I tried to control my feelings, but I couldn't. I haven't seen or heard from Bella in twenty years, and all that time I walked around thinking 'it was my fault'. As much as I tried, my feelings wouldn't listen to me, sadness over the years we lost, love for the lost sister I just found, and last but not least, the love for the niece I didn't know I had. I bent down and kissed her hair and told her over and over again that everything will be alright.

A few minutes later Nessie joined us in the sofa with a bowl of some kind of pasta. I guessed that the pasta was what Bella brought with her here. We sat in silence as Nessie ate her food. Bella hadn't been crying for a while now, but we were still in the same position as before.

Bella looked up at her daughter and smiled. "You're forgiven. This is way more important than a vacation." She laughed and turned to face me. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well you're wrong, here I am." I smiled back at her. I missed her, she had become such a big part of our lives back in Forks so that when we left, we left a piece of our family there. Now I knew what Nessie had that would give me my family back. She held the missing piece, Bella.

"Yes, here you are. But why are you here? What are you doing here? Where is the family? How is my fortune cookie?" Fortune cookie? Ah, Alice. I smiled at the nickname.

"Well, when we left Forks twenty years ago we all split up." she gasped and I could feel the guilt flowing from her. "It wasn't your fault. If someone's to blame for this it is either me or Edward."

She still felt guilty, I decided that it was better to let that subject go. We would always blame ourselves for what happened.

I continued. "Esme and Carlisle visited some friends in England before they went to their island outside Rio. Em and Rose traveled the world for a few years, now they're located in Switzerland."

"That's fun, I just came back from there." Bella said and laughed.

"Alice and I moved to Alaska and have been living there ever since. Isolated of course. A couple of years ago Edward joined us there. Before that I don't know what he did. It's his story to tell."

"Oh" She had a strange look on her face, and I couldn't place either that or the emotion that came off her. Confusion was the closest to what she felt.

"Of course we all stayed in contact with each other. I guess that little Nessie here is the baby girl Carlisle mentioned once. Apparently Aro called him to as for help with a pregnant girl. Which leads me to you." I tried to direct the conversation towards her, but she wouldn't let me. It irritated me a bit, I wanted to know everything that happened after our leaving.

"Nu-uh. You still haven't told me what you are doing here." She said with a smug smile.

"Your daughter called me and said that she wanted, no needed, to talk to me. I didn't have anything better to do before the wedding so I decided to come here earlier."

"You're invited? All of you? I can't remember sending you an invitation."

Nessie stepped up then "No you didn't. I sent the one to the Cullens, along with the coffee mug."

"But why didn't you tell me?" She sighed and crawled back so that she was now sitting next to me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Nessie was hiding something, but I don't know what it was.

"Well you surprised me. Happy? When are the others coming? What the hell am I supposed to do?" She started to fall apart. So I hugged her and once again told her that everything is going to be alright.

"Well, you have to face him some day. Why not now?" Nessie asked and I knew who they were talking about. Edward.

"Well, it's no more than right that the whole family is attending the wedding, is it?" She calmed down quickly. "I guess I just have to face it when they arrive. About that, why aren't Alice with you Jazz? And when are the others arriving?"

I didn't know how to answer that in the best way so I just opened my moth and let the words flow. "Um, they don't know that I'm here. Well I think Tanya is the only one who knows. Alice and Edward left to go to Forks right before Nessie called me. Carlisle and Esme are supposed to meet up with Emmett and Rosalie in their place before they come here a week or so before the wedding."

"What are they doing in Forks?"

"Charlie's funeral." I was a bit surprised by her reaction to my answer.

"God dammit! Demetri!" She said as she jumped up from the sofa and went to the intercom. Just as she was going to call for Demetri someone else's voice spoke through the phone.

"Ms. Masen, will you and your daughter please come and visit us in the red room? We've got company." It was Aro.

"Of course Aro. We will be there in about three minutes. I also have to talk to Demetri, is he there? We have a guest as well, shall we bring him?" What was she doing, we could be in the red room in less than a minute? Was she seriously going to let Aro wait for us? No one, and I mean, NO ONE lets Aro wait when he wants them.

"I am afraid that he is not here at the moment, I am already informed about your guest. Bring him if he wants to come. If he decides to go with you, we can say 'hello' properly. I will see you in three, princess." Aro hung up and Bella turned to me.

I was speechless. Bella just told Aro to wait for three minutes, and he calls her 'princess'. Is she important?

"I'm sorry Jazz, but I don't think we have time to listen to my story if we're supposed to be in the red room in five. A lot of things has happened in the last twenty years. I'm just going to pick up some stuff for Aro in my car. Ready to go in two minutes?"

"Yes" I was still speechless. Then I turned to my niece and started to talk to her again.

Exactly two minutes later Bella showed up again with a small package and a few letters in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked. And I nodded. Just as I was about to walk out through the back door Nessie came running and touched my shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" she laughed and ran away. Bella laughed as I remained silent. She told me to go after her, and I did.

I tagged her once, then she tagged me again. Just before we got to the doors that led to the red room from the park I got to Nessie and picked her up over my shoulder, caveman style and ran into the room.

**Edward POV 21 November**

It was a few minutes to nine in the morning and we were just outside of Volterra going full speed in our rental car, when a red Ferrari came up behind us and passed. No one has ever passed me before when I've been driving. Going at that speed and passing a car at the same time, the driver have to have had good reflexes. No human is that good so the driver had to be a vampire. Well, there are a lot of vampires in Volterra so it should be normal.

Then why did I get a strange feeling from what just happened?

I heard Alice snicker beside me before laughing out loud. "Oh my GOD! You should have seen that look on your face! I bet no one has EVER passed you before! I so have to thank that person for what he or she just did. The look on your face was priceless!"

She continued to laugh and showed me in her mind what I looked like. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture. It was me, with a shocked/disappointed/sad yet amused look on my face.

It actually felt good to laugh. I hadn't done it for real since before that dreadful September night so many years ago.

We got to the big parking lot closest to the castle and got out. When I turned around to face the castle I saw the driver of the red Ferrari. I didn't get a good look thanks to the long cloak she was wearing. Yes I could tell that the driver was a woman thanks to the high red heels that I got a glimpse of under the black cloak. I could also see that she had a white plastic bag in one of her hands. By the smell I could tell that it held mushroom ravioli. The smell of the food hid the scent of the vampire, but I could detect a small touch of strawberries through the pasta.

A black cloak. That must mean that she's a hot-shot. The darker the cloak, the higher you are in the Volturi. I had only seen five people with the black cloak before. Aro, Marcus, Caius and the wives. All of the others had different shades of gray.

But the wives were never alone. This woman was. I was sure that she wasn't one of the wives by the fact that she didn't have an army of guards around her.

"You were going to thank the driver?" I asked Alice as we trailed behind the woman with the red shoes.

"Yes, but if I were to do it now, it would be awkward. I can't see why though." She seemed deep in thought and since she wouldn't stop singing _Chicago_ in her head I didn't ask either. Apparently she wasn't ready to share it with me. For the record, she was now singing it in Brazilian. Again. She started with English, then Spanish, French, Arabian, German, Brazilian, Swedish and then all over again.

We followed the woman through the huge wooden doors that was in the front of the castle. She walked straight to the receptionist and told her in a low voice that she should inform someone named Nessie that she was back. Then she turned and walked quickly away from us, towards the park behind the castle.

The receptionist picked up the phone and spoke. "Ms. Masen is back from her vacation. Nessie, please don't irritate her further."

I gasped when it hit me that the woman with the red heels and the Ferrari had my last name. The last name that I had while human. No one outside of my family knew my old last name. No one except for Bella.

* * *

**End note:** **The mosquitos went after my mom, so I'm good. I'm on a sugar rush right now. But it's been years since the last time I had JELL-O so it's totally worth it.**

**Chapter five will be posted sometime before Thursday.**

**/Ottilia**


	5. My stupid brother's daughter

**AN: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.**

**I am so sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, but now it's here. I you have any questions at all about the story, feel free to ask.**

**Dana Rose, once again you are mentioned in my AN. .** **Thank you so much for the PM yesterday. I needed it, you kind of saved the story, otherwise we'd have some dead guys on our hands by now. **

**Love, Ottilia**

_

* * *

_

The receptionist picked up the phone and spoke. "Ms. Masen is back from her vacation. Nessie, please don't irritate her further."

_I gasped at the realization that the woman with the red heels and the Ferrari had my last name. The last name that I had while human. No one outside of my family knew my old last name. No one except for Bella._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Edward POV 21 November**

I froze as realization hit me. It couldn't be Bella, could it? No, no, no! It had to be someone else. Someone who had the last name Masen. After all, there are more families than mine that had my old last name. There had to be.

I was still frozen as Alice walked over to the receptionist and talked to her. I made out small parts of the conversation. It was okay for us to arrive earlier. They said that there was enough space for everyone. We were going to live in the newly restored west wing building together with the rest of our family when they arrived. I also heard that two girls had their permanent living in the west wing. One of them was the bride-to-be.

Alice told the lady that we didn't have any luggage with us, and that we were going out to shop for the things we needed during our stay. After their short conversation we were headed for the red room.

The red room was in the back of the castle, facing the huge park they called backyard. The so called 'backyard' was way bigger than the backyard we had back in Forks. Somewhere in the park was the house they called the west wing. Where we were going to live for as long as we decided to stay.

When we walked into the red room everyone froze, turned and stared at us. As they froze I froze too, but for a different reason. It was quiet.

Not a sound was heard.

Nothing.

Not even a thought.

It was as if their minds were empty. But they couldn't be empty. As a vampire your mind is extremely developed which gives you the ability to think of many different things at the same time, then how could it be so quiet in here?

And as far as I know, vampires can't go into shock. But still it seemed like this was what had happened. I couldn't hear a single thought, but I could see me and Alice standing in the door to the red room through Santiago's mind.

After what seemed like an eternity I managed to turn my head and look at the watch on my wrist. My eyes widened as I realized that we've been in Volterra for almost forty minutes. We've been frozen for almost twenty.

Then I heard it. The quiet murmur of thousands and thousands thoughts at the same time. We were around fifteen vampires in the room, and with the ability to think of multiple things at the same time, all the thoughts blurred together into a mess that was impossible to make out anything.

Somewhere in the blur I picket out small fragments of thoughts. _Why . . Him . . Here . . Think . . She. . Nessie . . Asshole . . Destroying the wedding . . Breaking hearts . . Baby girl._

From what I was able to make out it seemed like every single one in this room, with the exception of Alice, hated me. Not that I blame them. Hell knows I hate myself. But it was the last thought that caught my attention. Baby girl, that was the only thing Carlisle ever told us about why Aro called and asked for his help. He called because of a baby girl.

_I hate you. _Jane. Of course she would speak directly to me. She knew of my talent. It seemed like she was the first one in the room to collect her thoughts. Hence why I was able to make out what she said.

As more people were able to come back to reality I realized through their thoughts that they were protecting someone. If I only knew who. The name Nessie popped up in my mind. Nessie, that was the girl Jacob spoke to us about. But how would he know someone who lived with the Volturi? He knew Bella, and she lived in Italy, but she had a daughter, so it couldn't be her. Maybe this Nessie was someone who's helped Bella? Why else would Jacob talk about her?

My thoughts were interrupted when Jane considered using her power on me. Three seconds later Aro walked into the room and prevented that. I can honestly say that I've never been so happy to see him before.

"I see we have company" Aro wasn't happy to see me, but he didn't do anything about it. "Have you come for the wedding? If you have, you are a month early."

It was Alice that answered him. "Yes Aro, we have come for the wedding. We know that it is a month left, but we wanted to spend time with Carlisle's friends. You know he speaks very highly of you."

"Ah, Carlisle my old friend, how is he?" Aro seemed to lighten up at the memory of his friend. But then his mind changed and he thought of a small girl, only a toddler walking around together with Jane in the garden.

Baby girl. The baby girl that Carlisle helped Aro with. She was only a child, maybe two years old. But why was a tho year old girl walking around with Jane. Which mother would let a vampire like Jane take care of her child? Jane isn't known for her control, so I couldn't see why anyone would leave their child with her.

What surprised me even more was the feeling that filled this memory. Love. Aro looked at the toddler and Jane with love so strong that it could only match a fathers love for his child. The same kind of love Carlisle has for me and my siblings. Wow, Aro must really feel for this child.

But who was this child? A human girl, loved by vampires. Nothing I could think of made any sense to me. The only reason why she would be here was if one of the humans that lived and worked with the Volturi had given birth to a child. That had to be it. It just couldn't be any other way.

"Carlisle and Esme are just fine. They will be joining us in a few weeks. I heard that someone restored the west wing, I believe that Esme would be happy to have a word with the one responsible. You know that she is very interested in all different kinds of renovation and design projects." Alice still hid her thoughts from me as she spoke politely to Aro.

"Ms. Masen is the one she should see. If I am correct, everyone in your family will want to have a word with her. She is an incredible person. The strongest I've ever met."

"Oh I most certainly must have a word with her. She made my day . ." and so Alice started to tell Aro about how the woman with the red heels and my last name that passed us with her car.

"May I?" Aro asked and held out his hand. He is a mind-reader just like me, but he needs to have physical contact for it to work. Alice held out her hand to meet his.

Both of them managed to hide their thoughts to me during the exchange. Aro's gift only worked with contact, but it was more powerful. He had access to every little thought, hidden or not.

They both laughed at my face right after the Ferrari passed. Then they turned serious again.

"You are correct ms. Cullen, I am amazed that you could figure it out so quickly without any help at all. You are not going to tell the others, are you? If I may give my opinion, it is up to the girls to tell." If I was confused before, there is no word for what I am now. I didn't have a clue about what they were talking about.

"I thought so. Well it is most certainly not my story to tell, so I'll leave it to them. If they even want to tell us. After what happened I'm not sure what I would do if I was in her position." Alice answered and turned to me. "You, my dear brother, will find out later. You just have to wait. If I am correct, some parts will be out in the open in less than ten minutes."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, someone here is either blocking my ability or it's something more like what happened with Jacob. But I have a feeling that someone is going get their already confirmed suspicions confirmed once again. By the way, remember me to ask Jasper later if he can take me shopping in Rome while we are here." She said with a smile.

Only Alice could think of shopping in a situation like this. Bella was living in Italy with her daughter, we are invited to a wedding where we don't know neither bride or groom. A girl with my old last name shows up at the Volturi. Then most part of the guard start to shout at me, mentally, while trying to protect someone, or something.

And what about Bella and her daughter? They live in Italy, but where in Italy? And did they know this Nessie Jacob spoke of? Is Nessie a vampire? How did Jacob know Nessie? He's never been to Italy, so they must have met somewhere else. But how did they meet in the first place?

Bella was the answer to that. I didn't have anyone to confirm it, but deep down I knew that Bella was the missing link in this puzzle. But how? My Bella isn't supposed to have a connection with the Volturi. She's supposed to be married and have kids and live a happy, human life. Jacob said she wasn't married. Then where is the father? Is he somewhere in Italy, is he even alive?

And why are we invited to the wedding? Why are we even in this mess? Our family is split up, Bella and her daughter lives somewhere in Italy. And the father must be somewhere too. I wonder if Bella love him. If he love Bella the way I did, and still do. Right. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left Bella like I did. Hell, I shouldn't even have fallen in love with her like I did. But at the time I couldn't help it, and I don't think I'd be able to prevent it if it happened today.

Aro had left the room a minute ago and the awkward silence stretched out. He came back with a smile playing on his lips and informed us that ms. Masen, Renesmee and their guest will be joining us in just a minute.

Who was the guest? Was it Bella? Or her daughter? Or maybe, the father.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Alice standing there with a smug grin on her face. "Just wait and see. We're up for a change."

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard a womans voice shout "Tag! You're it!" Followed by one of the most wonderful laughs I've ever heard. A few seconds later the second "Tag! You're it" was heard from the back yard. The second one sounded very familiar. It was a mans voice and I swear that I've heard it before.

There were now three laughing people on their way towards us. I heard the girl shout "Tag! You're it!" once more before she squealed and started screaming.

A man came running through the door with a girl on his shoulder caveman style, he threw them both on the ground and straddled the girls hips and started to tickle her. Her response came instantly. She wiggled and squirmed under the mans grip and was desperately trying to get away from the torture while laughing and screaming at the same time.

The man continued with his torture while the girls breath came in loud gasps. "JAAAAANE! . . . HELP ME!"

I froze at the same time as the man. She can't be serious! The girl did not just ask Jane to help her. I braced for impact when Jane used her ability to free the girl. It never came. The man never writhed in pain and agony.

"Jane, don't!" A womans voice was heard from the door. My eyes wouldn't listen to my brain. They were stuck on the man that straddled the girl on the floor. Jasper. What the fuck is Jasper doing here? The girl saw her window of opportunity when he was frozen by the fact that Jane would help her, and threw Jasper to the floor, only to straddle him and start to tickle him.

"But Bella! She asked for my help!" Jane whined as her power was useless. Now my eyes decided to follow my brains instructions. As I looked up I gasped. There she was, more beautiful than ever with a big smile on her lips. Her eyes focused on Jasper and the girl on the floor and she let out a small laugh.

"Jane, she is spoiled enough as it is. Now do we want to spoil her further? Don't think so. Now back off. I can still feel you so don't try to do anything." With that Jane relaxed and stepped back.

No. No. No. No. No. I must be hallucinating. That can't be Bella. She can't be here, she's not supposed to be here. My Bella has a daughter. She can't be living with the Volturi.

But somehow she's standing at the door. Looking just as beautiful as ever. And just as immortal as everyone else in this room. Everyone except for the girl who came in with Jasper. The girl with Jasper had a heartbeat. It was a bit faster than a normal person, but it was probably faster due to their tickling. But how did she manage to throw Jasper to the ground? A human can't throw a vampire.

A man walked up to Bella and threw his arm over her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She turned and looked at him. After a couple of seconds she smiled and nodded. They hugged and held each other close for a minute before he kissed her forehead.

My heart clenched. I just couldn't see anyone else kiss her forehead. She's supposed to be mine. _But you left asshole!_

The man next to Bella turned towards me and Alice. It was Felix.

He smiled and nodded before he turned to Aro who was on his way over to the couple. Aro held out his arms and Bella gave him a hug before giving him a package and some letters. "Dracula-one and Dracula-two give their best regards. I have to say, the still dislike you, but you are on better terms now."

Aro laughed and thanked Bella for what ever she had done. Then he bent down and kissed her hair before walking away. Why on earth would he do that? He has never shown that kind of affection to anyone in public before. Not even to his wife.

My mind was going a thousand miles per minute and it started to irritate me that I couldn't read anything from the situation.

Alice stood beside me and shouted words of encouragement to the girl that was currently straddling her husband, tickling him and demanding him to give up. Why would anyone even think about encouraging a strange person who's straddling the love of your life? I wouldn't be too pleased if someone threw Bella to the floor and straddled her. I wasn't even comfortable with the fact that Felix kissed her forehead. And she's not even mine anymore.

Alice cleared her throat and interrupted both my thoughts and the fight on the floor. Jasper and the girl stood up reluctantly and walked towards us. The girl blushed as Jasper bent down to kiss his wife on the lips.

Her blush looked so much like Bella's. This girl reminded me so much of what I lost. That's when it hit me. This girl was the girl on the picture in Charlie's house. But who was she? I knew that this girl was Renesmee, or Nessie as Jacob called her. But I didn't know _who_ she was, and her connection with Bella.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Um. . . Bonding time?" The answer came out as a question. Apparently Jasper didn't know what to say.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Jasper sent out waves of awkwardness as he stood before us. "Um, Nessie, this is my wife Alice, also known as the fortune cookie. And this is my brother Edward." The girl smiled at me and realization hit me. Nessie was Bellas daughter. But who was the father? And why does she live in a castle full of vampires?

My train of thought was interrupted as Jasper continued. "Alice, Edward, this is my lovely niece Renesmee."

His niece. Bellas daughter. I turned to Jasper. "Your niece? As in Bellas daughter?" I already knew, but I needed to have my suspicions confirmed.

"Yes, my niece as in Bellas daughter. But she is also my niece as in my stupid brother's daughter." What did he just say? His stupid brothers daughter? It most certainly wasn't Emmett's daughter. That only left me. It couldn't be, could it? No, vampires can't reproduce.

"That's just what I said, but look at her. She is half vampire, half human, half you and half Bella. She is your daughter." Jasper answered. Apparently I was thinking out loud.

Alice decided to monopolize my daughter "It is so nice to finally see you! I was wondering before you came in here when I would get the chance to talk to you." Alice squealed and hugged Nessie with all her strength.

Alice knew about this?

Oh God! This was what she was hiding from me.

"Alice, please, I just ate, and I do not want to see that food again." she laughed as Alice let go of her.

"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy to see you! You know what? I have to take my favorite niece shopping some day! What are you doing tomorrow?" Alice looked like she had taken uppers as she bounced around talking about everything with her niece.

Then suddenly Alice threw herself at Bella who was on her way over to us. "Bella! You can't believe how happy I am to see you! Look at you! You've got style! Oh my god! You did not just get another personal stylist!" I hadn't event got the chance to look at Bellas clothes when I first saw her. The red blouse looked lovely against her brown hair and the tight skirt showed off her curves. And her legs, my god, her legs looked even longer in the high red heels that she wore. She was beautiful and sexy as hell.

Alice seemed to go on and on forever talking about the least important things when Bella interrupted her. "Alice, breathe."

"I don't have to, I'm a vampire!" Alice said and she continued her monologue.

"Alice. Shut. The. Fuck. Up! I told you to breathe so that I could say something in return." Bella sounded like someone you wouldn't even think about irritating. I was slightly intimidated by her. It all made her even sexier.

"I missed you too, I'm happy to see you too, but why on earth would you even consider taking my daughter shopping? . . Wait, I take that back. . . Do you have any idea at all about what you are getting yourself into? She's one of a kind. In all aspects. Even shopping. And to answer your question, yes I found a new stylist, her name is Renesmee and she is even crazier than my old one." Bella looked at her daughter and smiled. Alice was left speechless, then she turned to Renesmee and the two of them continued to talk about something.

Then Bella turned towards me "Hello Edward. I am happy to see that you've granted my last wish. Although I would have wished for you to have come sooner."

How could she be so casual about this? I feel like I am supposed to faint or something. I just found out that the love of my life has become what I tried to protect her from. She lives with the most powerful of our kind. Together with OUR daughter.

Our daughter.

It didn't sound that bad. It's just that it is not supposed to be happening. Vampires can't reproduce. The woman body has to change during the pregnancy, but vampires are never able to change. But, if I am correct, then Bella was still human while pregnant.

But my body was frozen at seventeen. My body is not changing. A mans body does not have to change for a man to be able to be a father. I am a father. _Shit I am still staring at her. _

Must . . say . . something.

"How did this happen? Tell me this is just a dream or something." Did I just say that?

"I am here, as a vampire, with my hybrid daughter who just met her father for the first time in her life. You are here, staring at me like I am a ghost that is going to evaporate the very second you close your eyes. You are here with your brother and sister, the rest of your family is arriving later, to attend at the wedding. If you don't want this, then just go. If you chose to stay, I think we will have to talk." She seemed so strong and sure of herself. This was not the Bella I knew.

I opened my mouth in an attempt to say something. I just didn't know what to say so I closed it again. My body was frozen and my brain was empty from all thoughts. I was like a shell. Did this just happen?

As I opened my mouth once again a cellphone interrupted. Bella picked it up and looked at the screen before she answered.

"Ah Antonio! How are you?" Some guy called my Bella, right after she cuddled with Felix, what has happened since I left?

I couldn't make out what the guy on the other end said since he spoke Italian. _Note to self: Learn Italian_.

"Well I'm fine, Nessie decided to call me back from my vacation so I'm back in town. How's your beautiful wife? Did she get her gift?"

Antonio had a wife, and it seemed like Bella liked her. I calmed down instantly as I listened in on Bella's part of the call.

"I thought so. So when are you going to use it? I know she needs a break."

"Oh, you mean like a double date?" What? A double date? Bella's seeing someone, but Felix?

"Aw, Antonio, you know there is only one man in my life." My breath hitched, we don't know who's getting married. It can't be Bella. It just can't, I love her. But if this man makes her happy, then so be it.

"Liam you say. Okay, I'll pick him up at six on Friday night. And I will try to behave. Tell your family I said 'hi'. Bye, see you on Friday!"

She hung up the phone and turned around to the small crowd of vampires that were gathered in the red room. "Okay guys, Liam is coming here on Friday night, and he's staying the night so you all know what to do."

Everyone nodded and then returned to their previous conversations. Everyone except for me and my siblings. We stared at Bella for a moment before Renesmee interrupted with a laugh. We all turned to her only to see that she was looking at us with an amused expression on her face. "I suppose you don't know very much about me and my mother. Well except for Alice who's got everything correct, everything but one point, and that is not my story to tell." She turned around and walked out into the backyard.

Felix smiled at Bella. "I'll be at the house if you need me." Then he turned around and walked after Renesmee.

We all turned back towards Bella. Jasper was the first one to collect his thoughts and turn them into an understandable sentence. "What just happened? First Aro called you 'princess' right after you asked him to wait for three minutes, when we only needed one, and you didn't even tell him why you let him wait. Then he hugs you, and kiss your hair. You have a black cloak, the highest grade you can have in the Volturi, everyone listens to you and everyone acts all protective around you. You are only 20 years old, vampire age, and still you are this important. Is it your gift that has taken you so far?"

"Jasper, I understand your confusion. But no, it is not my gift that has taken me here. I am afraid that I can not answer your question. It is simply not my story to tell." She turned to me and smiled before she spoke to the three of us.

"Since my daughter decided to interrupt my hunting trip I need to go hunting now. Nessie and Felix will be at the house, you are all free to join them there. Sorry Alice, but your husband picked a room for you to stay in, you just have to go with that. I know that there are a lot of things that all of you need to know about, but I would prefer if the whole family was gathered at that time so that we can take all questions at that one time.

Feel free to check out the house. Jasper, I know that the receptionist told you not to venture to the second floor. You are welcome to visit it whenever you'd like. There are a few more books in my study, if you'd like. Alice, if you were to commit suicide by taking my daughter shopping. Please, don't let her drive." She held out a pair of car keys. "Here are her keys. She's got the yellow car."

"Why can't she drive?"

"Because she's already wrecked two cars this year. I am actually considering giving her a tractor next time she destroys one of our cars, maybe she'll learn to be responsible then." Bella answered Alice with a laugh.

"You mean, she drives like her mother? You know, you passed us just outside Volterra. I was going to thank you for that. I don't think Edward's ever been passed like that before, you should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless!" Alice laughed at the memory.

"I believe you Alice." Bella smiled sweetly and then turned towards me. "Looks like someone hasn't hunted in a while. I have to hunt too, care to join?"

* * *

**End note: Is that a cliffy? I think it is. . .**

**I know there's a vampire Liam in Twilight (Breaking Dawn) But the Liam in this story is mine. Yes, they have the same name, but Elisha gave her son the name Liam, and I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. So, there will be one human Liam (which is mine), and one vampire Liam (which is SMeyer's).**

**I don't know when I will be able to update, so if you want to know how the**** story is progressing, add me on Facebook or Twitter, links on my profile. (I'm a Twitter addict thanks to Megsly, and my Twitter is also more up to date than Facebook.)**

**Review? Yes please, they help me lots and lots while writing.**

**Thanks, Ottilia**


	6. Hunting

**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
****However, Felix clad in boxers, covered in animal blood owns me. Though Megsly might borrow him sometime.**

**Liam the human is mine. As well as his parents.**

**So this chapter is mostly Bella's POV and she's thinking back over the last few days so it might get a bit hard to follow. I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to get Bella's POV before we continue with the story.**

**Will we get a Bella/Edward talk? Yes we will. **

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

"_You mean, she drives like her mother? You know, you passed us just outside Volterra. I was going to thank you for that. I don't think Edward's ever been passed like that before, you should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless!" Alice laughed at the memory._

"_I believe you Alice." Bella smiled sweetly and then turned towards me. "Looks like someone hasn't hunted in a while. I have to hunt too, care to join?"_

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Bella POV 21 November**

He looked like he was in shock. And the stuttered out a small "you want _me_ to come with you?"

_No I don't want you to come with me and hunt. I want you to go all caveman on me and take me back to my house and stay in my room for the next few days and make up for the twenty years you've been away. _

But I couldn't let him know that so I smiled and answered.

"Look, I told you some years ago that men in particular get very grumpy when they're hungry, I don't want to live in the same house as you for the next couple of weeks if you don't hunt. And I most certainly will not let you near Liam if you don't hunt first. That is a risk I am not willing to take. Alice, Jasper I would recommend you to hunt sometime before Friday night."

They nodded and smiled at me. Alice winked and let me know that she knew who Liam was. By the look on Edwards face I could tell that he didn't know. My intention was to keep it that way for as long as possible. I love jealous Edward.

"So, are you coming or not? I really need to get going." I held out my hand as an invitation. He took it and followed me towards my house. "I have to change clothes, are you good or do you want to borrow something from Felix?"

"I'm okay." he answered "I'll just wait here"

I went up to my room and picked up my hunting clothes that were still in my bag from the small trip to Switzerland. I smiled at the fact that Edward hated my old sweats as I pulled them up over my hips. I pulled the long sleeved t-shirt over my head and then went back down to see that Edward was frozen in the same place that I left him in. "Ready?" He nodded and took my hand.

He started to walk towards the front of the castle, I guessed that he was on his way to the parking lot, where I parked earlier. But I had Felix move my car to the garage so I dragged Edward with me in the other direction. He looked at me silently questioning my action. I answered him with a shrug.

Our garage didn't hold as many cars as the Cullen's garage in Forks, but the cars defiantly held the same class. I looked over at Nessie's ice-blue Porsche with the license-plate that said 'Cullen #3' and smiled. That girl has gone through a lot of cars.

"She always gets the same car, but the colors changes. This year started with a black one, which she got in June las year, so that was a long term car for her. She managed to slide across the road, do a 360 and crash against a tree. The second one this year, the silver one, she drove off a cliff. After she overheard a conversation between me and Jacob about cliff diving, she wanted to go and do just that. So she and Jane took the car and went to the coast. They were going a little bit too fast and they couldn't take the turn so the car went over the edge and crashed into the water."

Edwards expression went from shock to anger and then back again. But he didn't say anything.

"I was about to kill her when she came home. Both she and Jane were soaking wet and were laughing their butts off. As a mother you know when your kid's been up to no good. Just like Esme with Emmett, so I figured something happened. She wouldn't tell me, but she did dream about it during the night, so I saw the whole thing."

I started to laugh at the memory. "Aro found out through Jane, he locked them both up in one of the dungeons in the castle. He respects our choice of diet so he got them a few sheep. Renesmee hate sheep, and Jane is of the other way, so they both wallowed in there the whole month."

"You let Aro put your daughter in a dungeon for a month?" Edward gaped at me.

"Yes. You will see that those two are the most spoiled little things ever seen." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Felix, Heidi, Corin, Afton and Alec all went down there. Some of them tried to get the girls out of there while Felix and Alec stayed and entertained them since they didn't want to leave. They're stubborn as hell. Jane wasn't like this in the beginning, but we know where Nessie got it from. Everyone else in this castle tried to get Aro and me to change our minds. The only one who stood by me was Santiago."

Santiago had been very hard to communicate with in the beginning. He agreed reluctantly to Aro's request that he was to protect me after Nessie was born. Felix still stayed by my side, but he had to look after Renesmee as well, so that left me with Santiago.

After a few weeks Santiago and I made good friends. If someone were to ask me who I trusted with my life it would be hard to chose. I'm close to most part of the royal family and the guard. Aro would be a good choice, but Santiago and I are closer. We never needed words to communicate, and that says a lot to me.

We walked over to my Ferrari and got in. We stayed quiet as we drove out of Volterra towards the mountains. I was a little bit disappointed, the hunting opportunities were a lot better in Switzerland than around here. I've hunted in these mountains one too many times to enjoy it. Well, the hunting will be as fun as it is every other time, but I like to explore the surroundings and find new places and hide-outs.

I could feel Edwards eyes bore into me at times during out drive. I knew that we should talk, but I just can't do that now. My need to have Nessie with me is almost crazy, but she's way better at controlling my feelings than Jasper is. She keeps everything real, she's my lifeline.

Once we arrived to our destination we went deep into the underground before we let loose and started the hunt. I decided to do something I've waited for a long time. I watched as Edward hunted, I studied the movement of his muscles under the fitting button down shirt. His back and shoulders were well built and the muscles tensed and relaxed with every step he took.

As he crouched down I could almost see his thigh muscles tense under the jeans he wore. Then suddenly he pounced his prey. When he was done he looked up to where I was sitting in the high tree. He didn't have a single drop of blood on his clothes. He looked just as perfect as before he went hunting.

I have to say that I am jealous. Though, he's had over a hundred years of practice to my twenty. Nessie always bugs me about how my clothes look after my hunting trips. Well, she's not much better looking herself, but still. I look like someone threw up on me. I guess that's what you get for playing with your food.

While Edward finds and attacks his prey without distractions, I chase it around for a couple of minutes to enjoy the hunt per say. And I'm not the only one to do that.

_The first time Felix went with me to hunt (he's supervised me before, this was the first time he actually hunted with me) he looked worse than I usually do. Apparently his dinner attacked him and the whole thing took a few more hours than planned. I ended up coming home to the castle before him. When he finally came home he was covered in dirt and animal blood. Wearing only his boxers he chased me around the backyard until we were stopped by Aro and Nessie. The two of them walking through the park holding hands, sharing memories and stories._

"_You converted Felix?" Aro asked before he burst out laughing at something Nessie thought. "Who taught you that word?" He looked at me with a strange look on his face._

"_What did she say?" I asked._

"_She thought Felix looked sexy. . I'm sorry Nessie but I can't agree with you." Aro was practically rolling on the ground laughing his ass off._

_I looked at my soon to be one year old daughter. Even though she wasn't even one yet, her body and mind was as developed as a two year old. And you don't want to hear your two year old use the word 'sexy'. _

_There were only two people in this place that could have taught her that word. Demetri and . . "Felix, what did you teach my daughter to say?"_

_He didn't know what to say, and if he could, he would have blushed. "Um. . Eh . . I'm sorry?"_

_I was just about to tell him off when Nessie interrupted me. "But momma! He does look sexy, and don't tell me you don't think so too. I know you do." She frowned at me before she flung herself into Felix's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the mouth._

As I looked down I realized that I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I guess he went after something else to feed off, he did seem to be quite thirsty.

I closed my eyes and inhaled, trying to find an appetizing scent. When I found something edible I let myself free and followed my instincts. As soon as I was done I went to my own little spot in the mountains.

Ah, my own personal haven. It's a small spot just below a cliff. It's not a cave, it's more like a balcony with a roof. I scooted back so I could lean back at the cold stone behind me. From where I sat now I had a good look of the world beneath us. I could almost see Volterra from here. Humans couldn't see it, but with the vampire sight, I could.

I leaned further back into the wall and closed my eyes. My mind instantly drifted back to the last few days. I was very irritated with Nessie for interrupting my trip. I deserved that trip. I've worked for and with the Volturi since I was changed. Not to talk about the fact that being a mom is a 25/7 job. I just needed a break. And Switzerland was supposed to be that break.

Before I left Aro asked me to visit Stefan and Vladimir and to give them a letter from the three Volturi brothers. The three musketeers and Dracula one and two have never had a good communication, less relationship. They hate each other. But since I stepped into their lives the communication between the two covens have improved. When I delivered the letter I got three others in return. One to Nessie and two to the brothers.

After posing as the pony express I finally got my vacation. I went just outside a small town in southern Switzerland. There I left my car and changed clothes before I ventured up in the mountains. Then Nessie obviously wanted me back home. So I went back to the town to get my car. After I changed my clothes in the small cinema I went out to my car to go back. I caught wind of two other vampires, but now wasn't the time to be social.

Just before I got into my car the scent got stronger. Maybe they saw me, maybe not. Now when I think back at it I know exactly who it was. Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper said that they were located in Switzerland. It just had to be them. What if they saw me? What would they think?

I guess I just have to wait until the wedding.

When I got back I felt a strange electric current around me. The only time that I've ever felt anything like that was in Biology class when we watched that stupid move. And that time in Edward's car when he drove me home from school. That electric current has only occurred when Edward's been around. But he couldn't be there, in Volterra. At least I didn't think so then.

Then when I got back to our house I heard that there were people talking. _Oh I'm up for some fun. _There is nothing like making my daughter become a bit uncomfortable. But then I turned around the corner and saw one of the people I've missed for the last twenty years. Jasper. I can't even begin to explain how I felt once I saw him. The confusion was extreme. What was he doing here? Why was he talking to my daughter? Where was Alice? And most of all, was he still blaming himself for what happened on my birthday?

I did the only thing I could do. I attacked him. Attached myself to him as I started to sob. The next thing I remembered was that we were sitting on the couch, he kissed my forehead and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I was grateful that he let me pour out all my feelings without him trying to control them.

Then we started to talk. Mostly about his family. I split them up. They are on different continents because of me, no not me, because of fragile human Bella. But she is still a part of me. Both through my daughter and the love I have for my family, his family. The family I destroyed. My mind started to clear up the longer we talked. I'm going to get them back together.

Aro interrupted, saying he had guests. I knew I had to face Edward sooner or later, apparently sooner. I know, I couldn't be a 100 percent sure that it was him, but I had my feelings. Jazz did say that Edward and Alice went to my fathers funeral, and I did send Demetri instead of me.

I couldn't show up in Forks. Everyone would know me and see that I hadn't changed. Yes, I could have posed as someone else. But thanks to my acting skills and the loss of my father together would have blown my cover. If Edward and Alice did see Demetri they would know he was one of the Volturi, they would want to know why he was at my fathers funeral and they would follow him here to talk to him.

When we walked through the garden I couldn't help but laugh at the two Cullens playing with each other. Jazz would have made an excellent father. Even better uncle. I just wished that now when he had become a part of her life, he would stay. Everyone deserves a family. A real family, not only a huge coven of vampires that give you everything you ask for. And Nessie sure gets everything she asks for.

I knew what would happen, I didn't have to be Alice to see that, so I helped Jasper in the only way I could. But in the end Nessie got what she wanted, she always does. When she cried for help Jasper must have realized what was about to happen. His hesitation gave Nessie the window she needed to take control over the situation.

I heard someone gasp and that's when I felt the electric current again. Felix asked to make sure I was okay with the situation, I nodded. I was about to look at the someone, but Felix and Aro kept me occupied as they asked about the Draculas. When they were done I could hear Alice encourage my daughter in their small game. They just met, and still everything comes natural to them. Since Alice was there, I knew that Edward was too.

How was I supposed to react? I've thought about what could happen when I faced him just one too many times. For the last twenty years that's been on my mind for most of the time. Since both of us are immortals and were supposed to live forever, I had to meet him sometime. It's just that that sometime came a little sooner than I first thought.

And how was I supposed to tell him he has a daughter? How would he react?

I didn't want to shut him out of my daughters life. She deserves to have a father. I remembered how my relationship with Charlie was, and I didn't want that for my daughter. She deserves to have her father in her life.

Charlie entered my life for real when I was seventeen. Edward entered Renesmee's when she was twenty. So far both relationships looks the same. But the difference is Edward left me pregnant, even if he didn't know about it. Renee took her daughter and left Charlie, who still loved her.

When I looked up he was there, taring at me like I was a ghost. After the tornado named Alice, I had collected my thoughts so that I could face him. I decided to go for casual, even though everything inside of me just wanted to burst through the walls and break free. My heart wanted to break again, my body wanted to jump him, and my mind was spinning. I wanted to pass out, but I stayed in my spot and I was desperately looking for an out. I needed to get away to collect myself.

He looked better than in my memories. Even the pictures did not do him justice. His bronze hair was as wild as ever. His face was perfection carved into the most beautiful piece of marble one has ever seen. His broad shoulders and perfect chest was hidden under the blue button down shirt he wore, and he had black jeans that hung low on his hips. After some time I realized that I was ogling him in front of all the others that now occupied the red room.

After staring at me for what seemed to be hours he talked to me. He asked me if any of this was real. I couldn't help myself and the words left my mouth without my permission. When he finally seemed to at least start to accept the fact that I was there as a vampire I got the out I was looking for.

Antony. He called to ask if I could babysit his and Elisa's son Liam. I could never say no to them and Liam was charm personalized. After we agreed that I would pick him up Friday night at six, I needed to spread the news to the vampires. They all know what to do when Liam is coming. He's been there multiple times since he was born in April. Everyone loves him and therefor take the necessary precaution to hunt before he gets there.

When the phone call ended and I got back to the Cullens they all looked surprised. Jasper asked me if my rank inside the Volturi was given to me thanks to my gift, it wasn't, so I told them the truth.

It is not my story to tell.

It is Aro's.

After we cleared out a few things I felt like I could leave them for a day or two without feeling guilty. That was when I realized that I wasn't the only one that needed to hunt. Edward looked awful. The bruises under his eyes were closer to black than purple and his eyes were as black as my cloak.

My body and mouth acted before I could understand what I just did I had invited him to join me on my hunt and we were on our way back to the house. I couldn't help myself when I started to talk about Nessie's cars and the cliff diving. It just fell out of my mouth before I could stop it.

A sigh broke me out of my thoughts. I noticed that it was night. I could see city lights in the distance and the moon hung low over the mountains. I looked up and saw that Edward was standing in front of me. He looked a lot better now. No bruises, and his eyes had a beautiful shade of gold. He smiled and held out a hand as if to help me up. I shook my head no, he looked confused. I patted the spot next to me.

"We don't have to be back until sometime around noon on Friday, that'd give us four and a half days, now I don't want to spend all that time out here. But I don't want to go home just yet." He nodded and sat down next to me.

For a long time we just sat there, next to each other. That's when I realized that I felt whole again. The hole in my chest wasn't there, I didn't feel any pain. I just existed in peace. I've always known that I wouldn't be whole without Edward. And now that he was back in my life, at least for the moment, I didn't care whether he loved me or not, just the fact that he was here, next to me, right now made me happy.

I scooted closer to him so that I could lean my head on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes he sighed and put his arm around me to pull me in even closer. I threw my legs over his so that I almost sat on his lap. He answered with pulling me even closer to his chest. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Breathing in the scent that was Edward.

His scent assaulted my nose. Cinnamon and sandalwood mixed together in the most delicious way brought back memories from a time when I was hopelessly in love. A time when I was young, stupid and reckless.

The strongest memory was the night of my eighteenth birthday party. The night when a paper cut destroyed my life. I could tell that after Jasper attacked me Edward was changed. It was like he had realized that he could do so much better than me and in just a few days he went off with someone else.

Though, he made love to me on my birthday. I don't even know why he did it. Maybe to take what he could get before he left?

That has been the most logical explanation for the last twenty years, and even though I should feel used, I don't. That was the most wonderful night of my life, and I'd do it again if the result was Renesmee.

With that night and the next few days he took away my reason to live, only to give it back to me in another shape. The shape of a growing fetus inside of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt his lips on my forehead. The feeling of being in his arms again was more than I've ever dreamed of. I felt as if I've finally found the place where I belong.

I, Isabella Marie Swan Masen belong in the arms of Edward Cullen, no matter what my brain says, my heart will always know.

**Edward POV 22 November**

I sat on the cliff with Bella safely in my arms once again and watched as the sun rose in the east. We've been here, in this exact position the whole night and not a word has been spoken.

We both know that we need to talk, but it is so hard to do it. These last twenty years has been hell and just thinking about it is like going through it all over again.

I hugged her a little tighter and pressed my lips to her hair. I don't ever want to let her go. Her scent calms me down. I need it. I need her. No, this goes way beyond need. I crave her.

She looked up at me, and I found myself drowning in her now topaz colored eyes. They looked so sad and longing.

Before I could even question what was on her mind I heard something that would change my life forever.

_Kiss me._

* * *

**End note: Another cliffy! Please don't hate me.**

**Some of you might ask: Weren't Bella and Edward supposed to talk? I never said they would have the big talk in this chapter. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Questions? Don't be afraid to ask. **

**/Ottilia**


	7. The kiss

**AN: I am so sorry that I couldn't update earlier. I had a minor writers block + a lot of other thing to do, that is also the reason to why this chapter isn't at the same length as the others.**

**I am also sorry to say that it will be some time before I can update again. My BFF from Stockholm went south to stay with me for a week, so there wont be much writing done when she's here. **

**I do not own anything from Twilight. **

**In this chapter I will use two parts from Twilight, Bella and Edward's two first kisses. And since I hate AN's in the middle of the chapter, I will say it here and now. The first two flashbacks are the two first kisses between Edward and Bella, exactly as they are in the book Twilight.**

**The characters in Twilight, the two first flash-back kisses and the rest of the Twilight-saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I am going to try to explain this. This is Edward's POV, but the flashbacks will be in Bella's POV through Edward's POV. Got it?**

**I don't, but I hope it will make more sense when you read it.**

**Warning: There is a small lemon in this chapter. **

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

_She looked up at me, and I found myself drowning in her now topaz colored eyes. They looked so sad and longing._

_Before I could even question what was on her mind I heard something that would change my life forever._

_Kiss me._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Edward POV 22 November**

I'm going insane.

I just heard Bella's thoughts.

Or at least that's what I think it is. If not, my mind is starting to make things up. Though, there is another possibility. Maybe Bella can project thoughts into another persons mind.

Yeah, that sounds more plausible since I've never been able to read her thoughts.

We were still in the same position as before. Our eyes locked on each other.

I found myself falling deeper inside of her topaz eyes. Is it possible for one to be this lost in another creature's eyes?

Her eyes looked so sad and vulnerable. I was like she was begging me to do something. If only I could remember what it was.

_Kiss me._

Is she sure about this? If this is my mind making things up I will never forgive myself for kissing her.

Though there is nothing I'd rather do right now.

_Just one last kiss and then you're free to go. One last kiss and then we can go back to our lives as they were._

She wants this. But she also wants to go back to her life as it was before I came to Volterra. Jacob said she's happy, and for once I believe him. She has a life here in Volterra. She has a daughter and a castle full of vampires who loves her. She has Liam, whoever he is.

But I don't want to go back to my life as it was before I went to Volterra and found Bella again. My life without her is not a life.

I might be a vampire, the living dead, but without Bella I give the phrase _living dead_ a whole new meaning. I can't live without her.

Her eyes were still locked on mine as I closed the distant between us. Our lips were almost touching and the magnetic pull was so strong that it was hard to resist just crashing my lips to hers, but I had to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and opened her mouth slightly. Our breaths were already heavier and the air that exited her mouth entered mine.

For a long time we just sat there, sharing breath and with our lips almost touching.

I closed the gap between us. Now our lips were touching. My bottom lip fitted perfectly between hers.

Our lips started to move slowly against each other. The kiss seemed hesitant at first, but slowly, oh so slowly it became better. It was still strange to feel her hard, cold lips against mine, instead of the soft, warm ones I'm used to. Though this kiss seemed so familiar to me.

_"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again._

_I couldn't breathe._

_He hesitated — Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need._

_And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine._

_What neither of us was prepared for was my response._

_Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent._

_Immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression._

Our first kiss. I remember it like it was yesterday. The feeling of her hot lips against my cold ones was indescribable. The warmth from her body made me feel more alive than ever before.

My lips moved with more power against hers, she met mine with the same power and conviction that this was right. _We_ were right.

_He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think._

_"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question. His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly._

_And then I collapsed._

Our second kiss. I smiled against her lips as I remembered how she accused me of making her faint.

As our lips continued to dance together I saw every kiss we've ever shared. The ones in Forks high, her house, my house.

In my meadow. Our meadow. Those were the ones hardest to watch. We shared so many memories in that meadow.

A fire started to spread were our lips were connected, the fire spread from my lips out to every cell in my cold, dead, body.

I felt as if I'd come to life. Her kiss woke me up again.

_He was driving my truck over to the Cullen estate._

_He turned his head and smiled at me. My smile. The crooked one that does the most wonderful things to me._

_As we drove up in front of his house, he took my hand and placed a light kiss on the top of it. He parked the car and got out to open my door for me. Always the gentleman, though taken to the extreme because of the fact that it's my birthday._

_When he opened the door he enveloped me into a tight hug and kissed me like never before. I was about to pass out when he broke away with a chuckle._

Somewhere between the first kiss and now she'd moved so she straddled my lap. I hugged her closer to my chest and kissed her a little bit harder than before.

Her mouth opened slightly, and I could feel her hesitate. It was as if she didn't know what to do. I could understand her hesitation.

Every time before when she's tried to deepen our kisses, I've been forced to deny, though my body always wanted to continue. We've never been able to deepen our kisses due to the fact that I've always been a vampire, and she, at the time, was a fragile human. I could kill her with one small move, and it is not worth it. She was, and is, worth so much more than a kiss.

I made the decision this time.

I let my mouth open and my tongue graced her upper lip. I slowly moved on and tasted her full bottom lip with the tip of my tongue.

She tasted like fresh strawberries.

Bella's tongue met mine in a slow dance. I moaned at the feeling of completeness combined with the taste of her.

_He moaned as I grounded my hips into his. He sat with his back against my headboard while I straddled his lap._

_Thought my birthday party ended in disaster after Jasper attacked me thanks to a paper cut, Edward was still here, in this moment with me._

_He wasn't afraid to share this with me. _

_Slowly our clothes fell to the ground as we kissed. _

_His hands ghosted over my sides, following the curve of my waist and hips, making their way over to my butt which he gently massaged._

_I could feel the heat spreading through my body as he continued to touch me in the most intimate places. _

_He kissed all over my breasts while his hands worked their magic inside of me. Just before I was about to explode he replaced his hands with **himself**._

_At first I could only feel a burning pain as he stretched me. He was above average size, but the coolness of his skin soothed that pain, after a minute the pain was replaced by pleasure._

_His hands found my hips and helped me to move above him, all too soon I exploded in pleasure while he continued to thrust into me. His lips kissed up my throat to my ear._

"_You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I love you."_

_His lips found mine as I once again fell over the edge, shortly after he followed me into the bliss._

That night. I sighed into the kiss as her tongue traced the inside of my upper lip.

That night was the most wonderful night of my life. I had everything I could ever wish for. And I had it right there in my arms.

But I knew I could never give her everything. I could only take.

That night I made up my mind. She was worth so much, she deserved to have everything. A life, a loving husband and kids. Two of those three I would never be able to give her. I could only love her like no one ever loved her before.

But now, as I sit here, with her in my arms once again, I see that I was wrong. I should never have left her. But I did. I left her alone to fight for her life, carry and give birth to her child, our daughter. And she did good. I never payed much attention to Nessie in the red room, but now I can see that Bella brought her up to be a nice young lady.

And I wasn't there to help her. I wasn't there to see our daughter grow up, I didn't hear her first words, I didn't see her take her first steps.

I wasn't there for Bella.

_The bed was warmer than I usually is. I rolled over only to find that the spot where Edward is supposed to be is empty. _

_I reached out and turned on the light. _

_There was a note, addressed to me. Why would he leave me a note? He had probably just gone home to change clothes and prepare for another day in school._

No.

Our lips continued to move against each other.

_He wasn't in school that day. Neither were his siblings. __The note said he was sorry for what he did. And that he found someone else. __Couldn't he just say that to my face? A note! That is not a good way to break up with someone._

_Is there even a good way to break up with someone?_

_There was a hole in my chest. A hole that wasn't there before. He took a piece of me with him when he broke up with me._

Please, no! Not that!

She tensed up in my lap, but the kiss somehow continued.

_Charlie came home and told me the whole family moved to L.A. __L-fucking-A! Sparkling vampires in the sun. I don't think so. They just don't want me to be able to contact them._

_Charlie asked me how I was. I couldn't tell him the truth so I lied and said 'I'm okay, every relationship has an end, I suppose we weren't meant to be.'_

_I excused myself and went straight to bed. I didn't even reach the bed before I fell down in a pile on the floor. __They were all gone. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. _

_The hole in my chest was bigger and more painful now. I'd lost a father, a mother, two brothers, two sisters, my best friend, the love of my life and my life itself._

_They were gone. _

No!_ Believe me! I never wanted to go! I did it to save you!_ My mind screamed at her.

But it was too late. One second she was there, in my arms, kissing me.

The next she was gone.

_I'm sorry. Meet me at the car in two hours. I think it's time to go back._

"I'm sorry Bella. I guess I'll see you later." I said, my voice full of pain and disappointment.

This whole time I thought she'd moved on, created a life. I thought I was just a high school crush to her.

Once again I was wrong. The pain reflected in her memories wasn't even close to the pain I've lived with since I left her.

It was worse.

I've lived with a hole in my chest, a piece of my heart has been gone for twenty years. But my pain was bearable. Telling myself the pain was for Bella, for her to be able to live a normal life, made it all better.

The pain in her memories wasn't just a lost high school love.

It wasn't just a hole in her heart. I didn't take a piece of her heart with me when I left.

I took the whole thing.

* * *

**End note: I cried when I wrote parts of this chapter. I also cry when I read, watch TV or movies. A few special songs make me cry.**

**It's official. I'm a softie.**

**A big thanks to everyone who's leaved a review! Thank you!**

**I won't have any free time until sometime around wednesday next week, so don't expect an update until the week after that. Though, I might be able to surprise you. You never know when inspiration strikes. Add me to your authors alert/story alert and you'll know when something happens around here. ;) **

**/Ottilia**


	8. A few words from Renesmee

**A/N: OK here's the thing. I start work tomorrow, and will work every Monday-Friday til school starts, and then I have my final year with exams, homework and life, which means that I wont always have time to write. Though, I will try to do my best not to disappoint my readers. I'm setting Sundays as my "update day" that way I have all week to do my thing and hopefully have a chapter for you every Sunday. **

**I have a few other projects as well, but WhiV is my #1 priority. I got inspired by the TATTward and INKella stories and wrote a short story/one-shot, not for the competition due to the fact that there's no smut and I'm only 17 years old. Hopefully it will be done and up sometime next week.**

**A huge thanks to Paramore who kept me company while writing this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I do however own a cell phone which will wake me up in five hours and tell me to go to work. ;)**

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

_I've lived with a hole in my chest, a piece of my heart has been gone for twenty years. But my pain was bearable. Telling myself the pain was for Bella, for her to be able to live a normal life, made it all better._

_The pain in her memories wasn't just a lost high school love. _

_It wasn't just a hole in her heart. I didn't take a piece of her heart with me when I left._

_I took the whole thing._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Edward POV 22 November**

As I slowly processed what just happened in my mind I rose and made my way through the deep underground to where we parked the car. I arrived on spot with an hour to spare before Bella would be there.

I spent the hour trying to decide how I was going to say what I knew needed to be said. But none of the ways sounded right. The someone who wrote that song was right.

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Not to say I'm sorry, that is not the hard part. It's all in the way you say it.

Right now _sorry_ could either make us or break us. If it was said right, there could be a chance that Bella let me in her and our daughter's life, even if just as a friend. But if it was said wrong there was nothing more I could do but pack my things and leave them alone.

All I wanted was for them to be happy, and according to Jacob, they were. Before I got here and ripped up the wounds once again.

I herd footsteps coming from the forest and as I looked up I locked eyes with the only goddess I wanted to worship. She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

We got in the car in silence and she started to drive towards her home.

"We need to talk" I said.

She sighed and looked at me. Her eyes were so sad, I just wanted to hug her and take all that sadness away. "I know. But not now. Not yet. I need to sort things through before anything more happens between us."

My heart sank. _Sort things through. _That could mean anything, but I still hoped that what ever it was I still had a chance to stay in her life.

I'm a selfish bastard, I know.

"So, what happens now, when we get back I mean?" I asked, the silence wasn't awkward, but it was slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I have work to do, phone calls to make and a wedding to plan."

I sighed. She had a wedding to plan. A wedding which I was supposed to attend to.

If I only could be in her life as a friend, so be it. But there's no way I can watch the love of my life walk up to the altar to marry someone else, it would hurt too much to know I had my chance.

"Okay." I smiled at her as she turned onto another road.

I tried to concentrate on the nature around us, it was beautiful, but it couldn't hold my eye. Nothing could. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat. The radio was on, but I can't remember what they played.

I almost jumped in my seat when I felt a hand on my knee. Looking down I saw Bella's hand there, I couldn't resist the urge that told me to take her hand, so I did.

The rest of the ride we held hands and enjoyed the silence. All to soon we ended up in front of the garage.

As we made our way to the house I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Please come home, I can't take this anymore! Hurry up you fools. _

I told Bella and we sped up only to be met by Alice who looked like she was going insane.

"Thank God you're home!" She screamed as she threw herself at me and hugged me as hard as she could.

"OK, Alice, care to tell me what's got you so riled up?" Bella asked with an amused grin. "Did Nessie say no to a shopping trip?"

"Not only did she say no, she and Jasper have been talking since you left."

"Whoa Alice. They do have a right to say no, and what's so bad with talking?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but Bella said she likes shopping." Alice defended herself.

"When she wants to. If you ask and she's not in the mood for it she wont go." Bella answered.

"Uh huh, I noticed!" Alice rolled her eyes at Bella. "Anyway, please make them do something! They're just sitting there, talking. It's getting on my nerves. No offense, I love Jasper and everything about him, but to hear the two of them talk about different war strategies for hours is not something you'd like to hear."

Bella let out a laugh and I was mesmerized by the sound of it. Everything about her pulled me in.

"Let's go inside." She said as she led us through the door.

As soon as she entered the living room where Jasper and Nessie were sat Nessie jumped up and rushed over to Bella. She placed her hand on Bella's cheek and somehow the two of them shared a silent conversation.

I don't know how they did it, since I heard Bella's thoughts when we were hunting I knew she wasn't a mind reader. At least I didn't think so. I've never heard of a vampire with multiple powers.

On the other hand, I heard some of Bella's thoughts, maybe she and her daughter shared the same power: projecting thoughts?

I guess they'll tell us about it later.

As I looked at the two women I felt the same loss as I did in the mountains. I wasn't there for them when they needed me.

Hell I don't even know my own daughter.

Bella walked out of the house and towards the castle after a few minutes of mindless chatter with Alice. The two of them planned to go shopping Christmas gifts together since my family would celebrate Christmas with Bella and Renesmee.

Jasper excused himself to check out the second floor of the house. After a while I could see in his thoughts that he found a book in Bella's study that he liked. Alice and Nessie talked a bit about fashion, and then went off to go through Bella's clothes.

There I was, alone in the living room, with nothing to do.

As if hearing my thoughts Nessie appeared with two photo albums in her arms.

"I thought you might want to see these since you weren't there." She said with a smile.

"Wow, thank you. Though I'm not sure I deserve it." I said sadly. I knew I didn't deserve it.

"Bull-fucking-shit. You might not have been there for my first step or my first word dad, but neither was mom. She missed it as well. It's her own fault for passing on the stubbornness. You should ask Aro, he saw it all." She laughed.

Dad, she called me dad! My breath hitched and my mind was spinning. Why did she call me dad? She doesn't even know me.

"Look, I have to save some of mom's stuff from Alice or she will kill me. But you should know that even if you weren't there, you're still the reason I'm here. You are my dad whether you want it or not. Though I know you want it. When vampires mate, they mate for life, or existence, they don't fall out of love. I guess that rule goes for half-vampires as well, but that's not the point. You still love her, you will always love her. But something made you lie to her and forced you away from her. I might not know what that was, but at least I know that you love her." She looked out the window, deep in though, strange thing, I couldn't hear her thoughts even though I was able to do it in the red room.

She sighed and continued. "You fucked up. We all know that. Every single one except for mom. She believed the note. . . She still loves you, you know. I know what happened on the mountain, I expected it to. I knew mom wasn't ready, but hey, I do what I can."

A scream was heard from the second floor. It seemed as if Alice found some clothes of Bella's she didn't like.

"Alice, leave mom's sweats ALONE! I do not have a death wish, so just leave them and the oversize shirts alone." She turned to me and smiled. "Like I said, mom isn't ready. Maybe she'll never be, but it's started, too late to stop it now, she'll throw herself into work until it's time to pick up Liam. After that she'll either go back to work, go to her _special place_, talk or just act normal. I'm betting on the last one. What you will til then, if you are willing to fight, is to slowly get her to trust you again. Get her to see that you love her." Nessie seemed sure of herself, but on the other hand, she's been with Bella the latest twenty years. She knows her.

"Renesmee!" I heard Alice's voice come down the stairs to where we sat. "Get your spoiled ass back up here, yes Bella told me you're a spoiled brat, we have more things to sort through. Plus, I'm making you a dress."

Nessie's words were in a mess in my head. Did she mean what she said? Could I get her back?

And what about having to fight for her? Was there someone else?

Bella said she had a wedding to plan. Was it hers? Did I only have a month to build up her trust in me?

Nessie rose from her seat and smiled down on me. "Thanks dad. I'll talk to you later. Alice needs me now."

"I'm a dad. I never thought this was possible." I said as I stood up and hugged my daughter.

"I don't think anyone did." Nessie excused herself from the hug and I sat back down on the couch. She bent forward and kissed my cheek as she whispered a thank you in my ear.

"What for?" I asked perplexed.

"Alice said you would say yes, so thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle on the 27th of December. That is after all one of your daddy-duties." She said as she smiled and then ran up the stairs to get back to Alice and Bella's clothes.

Whoa! She just dropped a bomb on me. I couldn't even begin to progress what she said, but I narrowed it down to three things.

One: Bella still loved me.

Two: I had to work hard if I even thought about getting her back.

And three: My daughter is getting married. That's the wedding Bella is planning this very moment. Our daughter's wedding.

I was happy to see that Bella wasn't getting married in the near future, that she wasn't taken. But I was still disappointed in myself for not being there for them.

It struck me that I didn't know who my daughter was marrying. At the same time I was delighted, if I didn't know who the guy was, I didn't have to give him the daddy/boyfriend talk and try to scare the living shit out of him.

I knew how it was to be on the receiving end of a talk like that one, and it's not something I wish for other guys. My two girls have lived here for twenty years, and I'm sure that Bella would have chased away any guy not worthy of my daughter's love.

I picked up one of the photo albums and opened it. In it was pictures of a lifetime, the part of my daughter's life I missed out on. As I leaned back I got lost in the pictures as her life started to take form before my eyes.

**Edward POV 25 November**

The last few days has all been the same.

I haven't met Nessie's boyfriend yet, all thanks to Aro sending a group of the guard away to check on an upcoming coven somewhere in China.

Nessie and Alice are bonding well, they've both kept me out of their minds as they've started to work on the wedding dress. Apparently only three people are allowed to see it before the day of the wedding. Those three being Alice, Nessie and Bella.

Bella's been on the phone almost every time I've seen her. She's talked to two men she refers to as Dracula-one and Dracula-two, it was only yesterday as I found out that it was Stefan ans Vladimir she talked to.

Stefan and Vladimir lived in Romania, just as the myth about Dracula says. They were long the kings of the vampire world, but as the Volturi grew they had to leave over their power.

Let me just say that it wasn't very pleasant. They still fight about it today, though I've heard from some of the guards that the relationship between the two parts is a lot better since Bella stepped in. They both refuse to talk directly to each other, and that's where Bella steps in. She acts as a mediator, or as she said herself: the pony express.

Nessie said Bella would throw herself into her work, and she was correct. She's been in the castle with Aro or on the phone since we came home from our hunting trip. I was a bit disappointed that Bella hasn't talked to me more than a "Hello" and a smile when we've met. But I knew she needed time, and I would give her that.

Jasper has been locked up in Bella's study, going through book after book after book. There shouldn't be many books left for him to read by now. At least no books about history. Well, he hasn't been there the whole time, but I haven't seen much of him.

After I looked at the pictures in Nessie's albums at least three times I've walked through the park behind the castle. I've been trying to clear my head from all the thoughts that are swimming in there, and I've come up with a plan that will help me get Bella back.

Back in the house there wasn't much to do, so I found a book that looked interesting and started to read. _The girl with the dragon tattoo_ was a huge success as they made it into a movie in 2008, but I have neither seen the movie or read the book before.

I was a couple of chapters into the book when I heard a loud booming voice coming from across the park.

"Dude, I can totally see why she'd move to a place like this."

* * *

**End note: So here we are, another couple of the Cullens are coming to Volterra. And I know you know who they are.**

**A few minutes of father/daughter time. Yes, she was quick to forgive and forget, but that's the way I picture Renesmee. She knows what she wants and she does not give up until she's got it.**

**Edward now knows that Bella still loves him. But it's not the same thing to hear it from someone else as it is to hear it from Bella, is it?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support I get from my readers. I love it. It totally makes my day.**

**/Ottilia**


	9. With a hint of vanilla

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. FF(.)net didn't want to cooperate with me last weekend when I was supposed to post this chapter. Then there was work. And thunderstorms. The list can go on forever.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who's got my story on favorite stories, author/story alert etc. It makes me very happy to see that you like what I do. A special thanks to _preciousfairymom80_ and _Dana Rose _for the wonderful comments that totally made my first day at work easier. Thank you all for the support!**

**Chapter ten is almost finished, which means update on Sunday. **

**On Friday I go back to school for my final year. Wish me luck!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

_Back in the house there wasn't much to do, so I found a book that looked interesting and started to read. **The girl with the dragon tattoo** was a huge success as they made it into a movie in 2008, but I have neither seen the movie or read the book before._

_I was a couple of chapters into the book when I heard a loud booming voice coming from across the park._

"_Dude, I can totally see why she'd move to a place like this."_

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Emmett POV 25 November**

Walking through the park behind the castle I couldn't help but think back on the mess that were the last twenty years.

Since we left I've been thinking about going back to check on her. Just to see that she was OK. I just wanted to make sure that my baby sister was doing alright.

I'm torn in half. I could totally see Bella's point, why we should change her so that she could be a part of our family forever, but at the same time I knew why Edward and Rosalie wanted what they wanted.

My life was over when I was changed, I had nothing at all when Rosalie found me. I'm grateful for the life the Cullens gave me, even if it meant that my nature told me to kill and drink humans. But what makes this life worth living through the burning pain, distractions and complications is my one and only love, Rosalie.

That was what made me agree with Bella. If she love she had for Edward was only a fraction of the love I have for Rosalie, then she would leave everything behind and never look back to join us in this life, forever.

But at the same time I could see why Edward wanted her to have a life, get married, pregnant, be the typical mom, grow old and die. If I could I would change myself and Rosalie back, only to grow old with her and our many kids. I wanted that life, the one we were originally born to live.

I was the one who was the most open to the option of changing Bella. I saw the love she had for Edward, I think all of us saw it, but only a few really saw it for what it was.

I fell fast and hard for my angel.

Bella fell even faster and harder for hers. That ought to leave a mark that would last forever.

Then why wasn't Bella's choice accepted by everyone in my family when I was?

The difference: My family was long dead, as was I when Rosalie found me in the forest. Bella still had her life and family around to fight for her.

Edward made us leave to save her, to let Bella have a normal human life.

We all assumed she did.

But everything I've come to known the last twenty years fell apart when I saw her in Switzerland. What was she doing there? And as a vampire? Who changed her? Why was she one of us?

And most importantly of all, why was our sweet, innocent Bella living with the most powerful and dangerous vampires in the world?

Firs when we spotted her in Switzerland we couldn't be sure that she actually lived with the Volturi, but after talking to the receptionist, who let us know we would live in a small house with Isabella and Renesmee, we knew it was her.

The huge castle was beautiful, in lack of other words. The park looked like something out of a movie. Huge trees placed in strategic places, ponds with fish and ducks. Huge, open, field-like lawns mixed in with the bushes and trees.

There were all different kinds of green with spots of brown, blue and white thrown in.

Rosalie and I were walking down a path when I suddenly heard her gasp. There, in what looked like a clearing was a small, yet open white house. The white of the house matched the white fountains that were in different places around the park.

"Carlisle never mentioned this house." Rosalie said as her eyes took in the exterior of the west wing.

The feeling the white house gave off lying there in the middle of all the green was very familiar to our home in Forks.

Forks.

From now on I would call this house "mini-Forks" The green was almost too much.

But I could see why Bella would live here, in that house. Even if I didn't know what she was doing here, I could totally see her in a place like this.

"Yeah? Why would she move to a place like this?" Rosalie asked me after I verbalized my thoughts.

"You don't see it? It looks like mini-Forks" Apparently she didn't see my point as she just shrugged and walked towards the house.

"ROSALIE HALE!" Alice shouted from inside the house, and Rosalie instantly picked up her pace to get to our sister as soon as possible.

They squealed and hugged like real girls, soon the squealing turned into fashion talk. And a second later they had a shopping trip planned.

Jasper came down the stairs with a smug smile on his lips. "Did you hunt on your way over?" He asked. All conversations in the room stopped and all eyes turned to me.

"Why would you ask?" Why would he want to know that? I don't ask about his hunting habits.

I didn't expect an answer from him, he just shook his head and went to sit down in one of the couches.

Alice laughed and smiled at me. I asked her why, but got no answer there either.

"Your shirt's inside out." A smooth voice said from the couch.

WTF? I looked down and saw that the voice was correct. My shirt was on inside out, just another proof of what happened in the forest. Rosalie looked at me and snickered as everyone in the room erupted in laughter.

I turned to confront whoever was the owner of that voice, but as I turned and looked into those familiar brown eyes, everything was lost on me.

The girl was beautiful, tall, in nice shape, long brown hair with bronze highlights, smooth skin and the exact same blush as Bella. I let my eyes move over her body, but they came to a halt when I saw her hand placed on Edward's forearm.

My mind went blank as I saw how cuddly they looked together. I didn't know who that girl was, but I assumed her to be Bella's roommate. But why on earth would Eddie go after Bella's roommate when he's been miserable since he left Bella? Shouldn't he want to get her back?

"I'm working on it" Stupid mind reader! Get your hands off her roommate and go after her then!

He sighed and turned to the beauty beside him. "Yes Nessie, that's them." The girl, Renesmee, or Nessie as Edward called her, jumped off the couch and came over to me and Rosalie. She hugged us both and I could feel the warmth radiate from her, apparently human.

"So, you're Renesmee, right?" She nodded and smiled. "Bella's roommate?" Another nod.

Rosalie had gone off with Alice somewhere and I decided to catch up with my brothers so I joined them on the couch.

"So … When did you guys get here?"

"20th" Jasper answered.

"Alice and I got here on the 21st" Edward filled in.

"So Jazz and Ali didn't join the mile high this time?" It was a surprise to see those two away from each other.

"Nope, they went to Charlie's funeral and I stayed at home when that little thing called me." Jasper smiled at Renesmee.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Charlie's dead! WTF? How?"

A single word was the answer "Victoria". I didn't know what to say. I knew Victoria was pissed after we killed James, but why go after Charlie?

"To get to Bella since she wasn't there anymore." Renesmee said.

The conversation had a sadder undertone now, and I didn't like it. "So Ness, how long have you lived with Bella?"

"Twenty years and nine days." Came her answer.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She couldn't be a day over 21. "How old are you?"

"Twenty years and nine days. Bella came here about a month earlier. Everyone thinks we're twins."

Holy shit! I did the math in my head and according to it, Bella left soon after we did. And this Renesmee had lived with Bella since she was born? How could Bella have that self control, after all, she must have been a new born at the time.

And now that she mentioned it. Renesmee and Bella sure did look like each other. But why? "So you're born here?"

"Yup, in this castle to be exact." She said with a smug smile.

"Where's Bella now?" Jasper asked.

"We heard her on our way over. She was in some kind of argument, they seemed to be pretty riled up, I don't know what the argument was about, but Bella sure did tell him off." I answered him, remembering how we heard Bella argue with some guy in a room while we were on our way over to mini-Forks.

"Yeah, that's right!" Nessie said. "I asked her to talk to Aro about the stupid jet he wanted to give me. I'm glad she told him off, 'cause I don't want it. Though, he'll probably just give it to Felix."

Our eyes almost bugged out of our heads as she mentioned Aro's name. Edward, Jasper and I didn't know what to say, but Nessie just sat there as if Bella telling Aro to "shove it" was a completely natural thing.

Yes, I heard Bella tell the someone she was arguing with to "Shove it, 'cause we don't want it!" But knowing that someone was Aro turned my world upside down.

From what Carlisle told us about the Volturi family and Aro, I wouldn't want to argue with him, mush less risk pissing him off by telling him to "shove it."

"What is she? Some kind of super vamp?" I wanted to know about my baby sister, and I wanted to know everything.

Jasper cleared his throat. "We don't know, she's a vampire, yes, but we don't know why she's got so much power inside the Volturi."

I turned to the girl on my left. "You know?"

"Yes, but it's not my story to tell." She answered.

"Fuck that! I hate it when people say it's not their story to tell. If they know it, they're obligated to tell, it's like an unknown rule." She knew, and I wanted to know. Somehow I would get it out of her, just wait.

"Uh huh. Sorry to say Em, but that wont work with me."

Well, fuck it.

We sat there for a few hours and just talked. Movies, books, and other things, when it started to get boring I decided to share a small joke I heard a couple of months back.

"Two blueberries sat on a bridge ..." I started.

"No! Please no! I hate that joke, my mom tells it all the time!" Renesmee cried out. For once I did as someone else said. It's their loss after all, I laugh at it every time.

Rosalie and Alice came back from wherever they went and joined us in the living room. Everyone talked about everything until Bella walked through the door.

I was the first one up to throw myself at her, I probably surprised her, because she threw me through the open door before she recognized who it was. She sure wasn't fragile anymore.

I had seen her in Switzerland, but seeing her up close really showed the difference between human Bella and vampire Bella. My eyes looked over her body and I noticed her hips were a bit rounder as were her boobs.

"Whoa Bella's grown some nice boobs there Eddie!" I heard him growl at the nickname, or was it me commenting on Bella's boobs? I don't know.

When she heard who it was she apologized before she jumped into my arms, giving me the most welcoming hug I've ever gotten.

"Emmett! You're here!" She screamed with the biggest smile on her lips.

"Yes sir!" I hugged her a bit tighter before I heard a throat clear behind us. I let her go as Rosalie came up to us and gave Bella one look before turning to me.

"Hello Rosalie" Bella said with a cold voice. She had picked up on Rosalie's mood and gave her only what she got in return.

"Isabella." Rosalie answered with a nod before turning back to me and dragging me into the house again.

**Alice POV 26 November**

Emmett and Rosalie got here yesterday, and after greeting Bella they wandered off on their own. Bella got back to whatever she was doing before and Renesmee continued to chat with Edward.

Her fiancé was still away on that trip to China, so she ended up spending all her time with her dad.

I ventured into the castle and found Heidi and Renata speaking Prada, so I asked them about the best shopping places in northern Italy. I also let it slip about mine and Rosalie's upcoming shopping trip. I ended up inviting both Heidi and Renata as well as Renesmee.

Once Renesmee was in my day was made. I'd wanted to take her shopping since I first met her, but she was just as stubborn as Bella so this time I was walking on cloud nine when she said yes to that shopping trip.

I was walking through the park hand in hand with Jasper when a small figure stood in our way.

Jane.

I knew about her power. I know I shouldn't be scared, but she looked downright evil with her dark gray cloak and flaming red eyes.

What I didn't expect was for her to start begging me to let her join us on our shopping trip.

I don't know what to say, but I think my heart melted a bit for the evil, red eyed girl when she pouted and begged for me to let her come with us.

And with that we were six girls scheduled to go on a trip tomorrow. That ought to be interesting.

Jasper and I walked back into the house only to find that Bella had already left to go pick up Liam. I couldn't wait to see the look on everybody's face when they realized that Liam wasn't who they thought he was.

I bet Edward thought he was someone who could take Bella away from him. _If only he knew._

Emmett didn't know and didn't care, he just wanted to get Bella alone for a minute so that he could tell his joke about the blueberries.

Jasper knew. I'd told him, as long as he didn't tell Edward. Or Rosalie.

I sighed. Rosalie was difficult. I knew she had her reasons before, but now she had no right to blame Bella. But she didn't know that. I thought she was going to ease up on the Bella issue, but no. Twenty years only made it worse.

She heard Bella was going to pick up someone called Liam at six o' clock, Rose assumed it to be a date. And just as Edward she though Liam was someone special.

Don't get me wrong. Liam _is_ someone special, just not in that way. Rosalie made a comment about "who's dating a human now? While living with the Volturi? That girl's just weird." But I couldn't tell her off, she'd have to see for herself.

I couldn't wait to see their faces when they realized that Liam was in fact an Italian/Swedish/British seven month old toddler.

Jasper went to sit down by Edward and Renesmee. Soon I joined them as Rosalie and Emmett finally emerged from their bedroom.

I didn't expect it to take so long for them to get Liam and get back here, but it took longer than anyone thought.

When they finally got in hearing distance from the house I couldn't help but get exited to get to see Liam. I got up from the couch and was just about to take a step towards the door when Bella came through it.

I smiled at her before I noticed the scent she carried with her.

That scent turned my entire world upside down, and I suddenly knew just how Edward felt when he first met Bella in biology so many years ago.

The scent of the sweet, innocent blood called to me like nothing else. I wanted to sooth the burn in my throat, and I knew then that the only blood that could fully satisfy me was the one that screamed _innocence _with it's sweetness and just a hint of vanilla.

The blood of an animal would never be enough to satisfy my needs after this meal.

My body trembled and I didn't know if I could hold back or not. I didn't want to hurt him, but to get what my body craved I would have to kill.

I could hear people move around me, but nothing could get my attention.

Someone shouted something at someone, but I didn't care anymore.

The only thing that mattered was the blood of the blue-eyed toddler who was staring at me with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**End note: I see dead people...**

**dun dun dun dun dun … No, not really.**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I had to end it there. Just a few more days and you'll know what will happen.**

**Please leave a review! They make me very happy :)**

**Have a nice week, see y'all on Sunday!**

**Thanks, Ottilia**


	10. Ah moomi

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so much time! If you read the A/N that previously held this spot, you now know that I wont be able to update every week thanks to school and other things. I will do my best to update as often as I can, but I can't set a date to when I will update.**

**If you didn't read the A/N you know the basics of it now.**

**I'm sorry for the mean cliffy, it's just the way it's been since I started writing this story. **

**I am grateful to those of you who's been waiting forever for me to post this chapter. **

**This is to all of you. Enjoy!**

**Love, Ottilia **

* * *

_My body trembled and I didn't know if I could hold back or not. I didn't want to hurt him, but to get what my body craved I would have to kill._

_I could hear people move around me, but nothing could get my attention. _

_Someone shouted something at someone, but I didn't care anymore._

_The only thing that mattered was the blood of the blue-eyed toddler who was staring at me with a smile on his lips._

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Edward POV 26 November**

_Her blood called to me. Nothing mattered anymore. _

_Her blood was the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. And I wanted it. More than I've ever wanted anything else._

_I needed her blood._

_I didn't care that we were in a room full of other people. I could kill them just as easy as I could kill her. _

_She sat down beside me, and the only thing I could concentrate on was the way her blood circulated in her body. Up and down, round and round and round, driven by the contractions of one single muscle in the center of her body. Into the heart, out through the lungs, back into the heart and out into her body._

_As if I had an out of body experience I saw myself lean towards her, her scent becoming stronger as I nudged her head to the side with my nose. Her skin was so soft and warm, it was nothing like the ice cold, rock hard skin I had._

_Her breath picked up, as well as her heartbeat, now her blood rushed through her body. She might not have known that she was about to die, but I knew._

_Oh boy, did I know. _

_My cold, hard lips met her throat in a kiss a lover would give his love. My hands went up to the back of her head, supporting her, my finger threading through her long brown hair to hold her in place._

_A strangled moan escaped her lips as I continued to kiss her neck lovingly. Her warm blood pulsed against my lips, the temptation too strong to decline._

_I broke away from her and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the sweet scent that only Bella possessed, before I gave her one last kiss._

_The kiss of death._

I opened my eyes to a room full of life, and there she was, in the middle of the chaos stood the woman I love.

Back then, before I knew her, I only wanted her blood. But even then something told me not to kill her.

I didn't. I couldn't.

Instead I fell in love with her. Loved her, left her, and found her again.

I've done many things I've come to regret, but falling in love with her isn't one of them.

Something stopped me from taking her life that day, just as something stopped Alice from taking a life today.

Alice's thoughts triggered the memory of the biology lesson when the wheels were set in motion.

As I looked around I realized that my little flashback had taken all my attention. It, plus Alice's memories, and Jasper's feelings made it so strong that I was practically re-living it.

The fire in my throat died down as I came back to reality.

Reality being Bella telling the others what to do while Alice kept sobbing into Jasper's neck.

She told them what to do, and because of the situation, everybody did as they were told. Santiago and Rosalie took Liam upstairs as Renesmee and Emmett went into the kitchen to get something. Bella joined Jasper and Alice on the floor where she had collapsed after first meeting Liam.

Alice looked up at me with eyes black as coal. If it was possible, tears would be streaming down her cheeks. She looked so sad, so defenseless, pained. I hated to see my sister like that. She was always happy, bouncing around, making everyone around her happy in the process.

I wanted to do something. Help someone. But I just sat there on the couch, observing the chaos from afar.

Nessie came back from the kitchen, holding a thermo mug in her hands. Judging by the smell I would say it was some kind of predator. Bella got up and took the mug from Ness as she nodded a thanks to her.

As Alice emptied the mug I though of what I could do.

Before Alice, I was the only one in my family who had met my singer without killing her. I was the only one who really knew how it felt to fight that desire every day. I could help her. I knew Alice would manage as well, but with Renesmee around she couldn't trust her visions. That's probably why she didn't see that one coming.

But on second though, she didn't see me and Bella either. Well, she did see us, but how could her visions possibly tell her that Bella's blood called to me? Her visions are based on decisions, they change as peoples decisions do.

Alice is normally strong, and she hunted just yesterday. Her self-control should be strong.

It was. It is.

I could see her decision through her mind when Liam smiled at her. She could never kill a child, even if her body craved the blood.

I knew that feeling. After all the times I've been at war with my body over Bella's blood, I knew that feeling better than anyone else.

Alice was always there for me when I needed help and support. Now it was time for me to help her. Before Bella got back here, Alice had a vision of a 25 year old Liam living with our family. As a human. Seeing who Liam really was, a 7 month old toddler, confused me. Since we do not change at all, the vision could have shown us something that would happen in the next few days.

But it didn't, Alice's vision showed us something that would happen 24 years from now. And we were all there together.

What role does Liam have in our lives? Why is he so important to us?

I was happy to see that Liam wasn't who I though he was. Even though Renesmee did say that I still held a chance with Bella, I couldn't be sure about that.

Until now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see that coming." Alice sobbed, her eyes now a dark gold color.

"I know. Lucky we had the blood here then." Bella smiled reassuringly at her. "We've been through this once before. That's why we keep a few bags in the freezer. If I had known I wouldn't have brought him here."

After explaining the history behind the one other singer they'd met in their time here, and the reason for the blood in the freezer, Bella got up to fill Alice's cup again. In the mean time Alice and I talked about the same things we went through when I'd first met Bella.

Precautions. Hunt often, get used to the scent, hold your breath, etc.

Alice wanted to see Liam again. We all agreed that it would be safer down here in the living room than upstairs in the room that once was Renesmee's. The reason being that the living room was more open and easier to avoid slip ups in.

I still haven't set my foot on the second floor. I don't know why, but I guess that it's too private. I wouldn't want to intrude on their privacy. After what happened on our hunting trip I knew I had to take things slow, so that's what I'm doing.

"Are you sure you want to do this darlin'?" Jasper asked Alice with a small smile. I knew he was worried about her.

"Yes. You can't avoid the inevitable. Besides, I've got you, Edward and Emmett to keep me away from him." Emmett nodded and smiled. He's been quiet this whole time, I could see through Jasper's mind that he felt guilty. His singer didn't survive, though, he didn't have a connection to her, as both Alice and I have.

After a few minutes Santiago emerged from the second floor, holding little Liam in his arms. I could feel Alice tense up beside me as they came closer, holding her breath. Renesmee was on my other side, reassuring us with her thoughts that everything would be OK. I could only hope she was right.

It was both good and bad to have Renesmee there with us.

Alice wouldn't be able to see into the future, which meant no one knew what was about to happen, we could just trust our feelings and ability to react on time. With Alice not being able to see the future also meant that if something went wrong and she decided to attack, we would be able to stop her. We wouldn't be able to do that if she could see what moves we were about to take.

If she decided, subconsciously, to attack, there would be nothing in her way to get what she wanted.

Emmett and Rosalie soon joined us on the couches as Bella, Santiago and Liam settled on the floor with some toys. I could see that Emmett had lots of questions for Bella, but he didn't know where to start.

"So, Bells … Are you going to tell us why you have small people in your home?" Emmett asked as Liam banged a toy against the floor.

"It's a long story. But to sum it up, his parents helped me with something, I helped them. They finally got this little thing after years of trying, and now when they've got him their hands are full. It's a 25/7 job being parents to this one, and they need a break every once in a while. They trust me with him, and I've got the time so I'm glad to help them out when I can." She explained with a shrug.

"But you're a vampire, not a very old one either ..." Rosalie trailed off. I could see the longing in her eyes as she watched Bella play with Liam.

"I know. They know as well. And my age has nothing to do with it. His blood is not appealing to me at all." Bella said with a shrug.

_Little miss 'I'm a vamp now' sure gets everything she wants. _Rosalie thought as she continued to watch the interaction between Bella and the toddler. I couldn't help but wanting to defend Bella, but it would do nothing to our situation. After all, she didn't know what Rosalie thought.

At least I didn't think so.

As the situation got more relaxed so did our conversations. It started to feel a lot like home when everyone discussed their favorite movie, or the latest book they read.

It was free, casual and homey.

I never thought Volterra could be like this. I've met the family before, and they were polite, but not nice. The castle seemed a bit cold as well, but here, in Bella's house everything felt like home. I didn't know if it was because Bella was here, or if something else made it like this, but I knew that if Bella wouldn't want to leave, I could stay here with her.

_Wait! How can you be so sure about that? Will she even take you back?_ Somewhere deep down inside I knew my life would be complete again, it's just a question of time.

Just then Liam started to make strange noises which somehow did sound a lot like words. He had completely abandoned the toys and was looking at Bella with a sour expression.

_He's hungry._ Jasper told me in his thoughts. At the same time I saw Bella look at Santiago and nod once, he went up and into the kitchen without a word.

_Again with the silent conversations, _Emmett thought as he watched them interact. He wasn't the only one who had noticed the way Bella and Santiago acted around each other. It was as if they knew each other inside out. They didn't use words to communicate.

I still didn't know about Bella's power, but from what I've picked up in my days here I knew she had one. Was she telepathic, or was it something else? Who was she? Was she even my Bella, or had the years changed us too much?

I knew where my insecurities came from. . . Santiago. And before that Liam, and Felix.

Bella seemed to be surrounded by men, but she still wanted _me_ to go with her a few days ago. She still wanted _me_ to kiss her, to hold her.

By the time I broke out of my thoughts again Liam was finished with whatever they made him and had started to play again. My siblings still had lots of questions, but it seemed like they wanted to wait with them until the family was whole again.

The evening wore on and Rosalie and Emmett soon went out for a walk, Santiago had disappeared into the castle at Aro's request, that left me, Alice and Jasper in the living room with Bella and Liam.

"He's going to spend the night in Renesmee's old room. I'll go check everything is OK in there. Can you watch him?" Bella asked me.

"Sure" I tried to look calm, but inside I was jumping and squealing like Alice on a shopping trip. Bella was talking to me again!

I got up from the couch and made my way over to the toddler who had resumed his place on the floor, playing with some cars. As I sat down in front of him he looked up at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Ah moomi." Both Alice and Jasper broke out in laughter as they heard him trying to talk to me. I had no idea what he was trying to say, but he seemed pretty pleased with himself.

We sat there for a couple of minutes before I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my back. As I turned around I could see Bella standing on top of the stairs, smiling down at us. I couldn't help but smile back as my goddess made her way down to us.

"He should go to bed soon. It's been a long day." Bella said in a voice that showed the love she had for the boy. "You want to take him upstairs and tuck him in?"

"I would love to." I said as I picked him up, he snuggled into my chest after a giving us a big yawn. And for the first time I walked up the stairs to the second floor with Bella on my side and a big grin on my face.

* * *

**End note: I'm once again sorry it took so long, it will not happen again, or at least I hope so.**

**So Alice didn't eat little Liam. But she did see him as a 25 year old, together with the Cullens ... Hmmm, how did that happen? **

**What will happen in next chapter?  
****There will be a little more Alice/Liam before we go on a shopping trip with the girls.**

**If you have questions, please ask! I will do my best to answer them, but please don't ask me what the meaning of life is, because I have no idea what the answer to that question is.**

**Until next time, which hopefully will not take as long as this one /Ottilia**


	11. Milk

**A/N: Guess what? We get to meet Liam's parents in this chapter! :)**

**I own nothing Twilight.**

**There's not so much more to say, so enjoy.**

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

"_He should go to bed soon. It's been a long day." Bella said in a voice that showed the love she had for the boy. "You want to take him upstairs and tuck him in?"_

"_I would love to." I said as I picked him up, he snuggled into my chest after a giving us a big yawn. And for the first time I walked up the stairs to the second floor with Bella on my side and a big grin on my face._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Alice POV 26 -27 November**

Being in the same room as Liam went much better the second time. This time I was prepared, so his scent didn't take me by surprise. Though the family was there as support, to keep me from doing anything stupid.

As I watched Edward and Bella walk up the stairs together Jasper leaned in and commented on the happiness that radiated from the couple. You didn't have to be an empath to see that.

I was happy for them. I knew from my visions that they still had a long way to go, but now they were on the right path. But something is missing.

Liam.

I can tell he is going to be a huge part of our lives, I just don't know how or when. But I am determined to find out.

That's why I'm now making my way up the same stairs as Bella and Edward came down a few hours ago.

I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed. It's not like I'm going to kill him, but I still wanted to do this by myself. I saw Edward and Bella make their way into the huge garden, holding hands as I listened to Jasper and Renesmee going on about some book they've read. Rosalie and Emmett were still missing somewhere out there.

I sneaked up the stairs, hiding my mind from Edward. Doing everything I could to get there unnoticed.

I have been here before. The first room on my left is Renesmee's extra room. On my right is a smaller living room with view over the big living room and kitchen. The second and third room on my left are Renesmee's bedroom and Bella's study.

There are two rooms on the left side of the small hallway. The first one is the nursery. I don't know what the second room contains, Renesmee said it was private. The last room on this floor is straight down the hall, and it's Bella's bedroom.

Ah, the bedroom with the lovely balcony. When Nessie and I raided Bella's closet I couldn't help but take the extra few steps out there to see that fantastic view over the outskirts of Volterra and the mountains in the background.

As I stood outside of the door which separated me from Liam I started thinking about my decision, was I doing the right thing? Could I control myself?

His heartbeat was heard through the door. A calm steady rhythm, accompanied by slow heavy breaths.

He was deep asleep.

I decided to check his future once more before I entered, and he was still alive and human in college, with a girlfriend. She looked a lot like Rosalie, tall, blond and very pretty. I thought I recognized her, but since I couldn't see her face, I couldn't place her.

I thought I had seen her before.

I turned the knob and the door opened before me. Taking a few steps into the room I let it close behind me. As the door closed I looked around the room, the bright yellow walls reminded me of Bella's and Charlie's kitchen in Forks.

A few photos hung on the walls, pictures in black and white portraying a mother holding her child in her arms.

A child, playing with her cars. Yes, that's right. Renesmee preferred cars before dolls in her younger years.

A girl, Renesmee, looking straight into the camera, smiling. I had seen that photo before. It was the same one that was in Charlie's living room. Only, this one was in black and white.

The other photos in the room displayed different stages of her life, her friends and family.

The soft rhythm continued, heartbeat and breaths. He was asleep in the crib, which was located in the corned furthest from the door. There was a rocking chair placed next to it. I went over and sat down.

He looked so peaceful where he slept. His black curls sure made a sharp contrast against his pale skin and blue eyes. Since he was asleep I couldn't see his eyes now, but they were what kept me from attacking earlier.

I had seen his parents in a vision. His father was Italian, but his mother had roots in England and Sweden. Little Liam had his mothers eyes and skin, but his fathers hair and temperament. I smiled at the memory of Bella's and Edward's voices as they tried to calm him down when it was time for bed. Sure, he was calm when they climbed the stairs, and Liam was tired by then, but as soon as they got him out of his bath he was another person, crying, screaming and not willing to cooperate.

I don't think I have ever seen Edward so confused before, I even think I heard him mutter something like "so much energy in such a small person" when he and Bella came down the stairs. The only time that rivals this was that first day in the cafeteria when he tried to read Bella's mind but failed.

The urge to breathe became stronger with every passing second. I can go without breathing for a long time, but it is highly uncomfortable. I took my last breath before entering this room, and by now it was getting harder to resist the urge to breathe. To let the air flow freely in and out, in and out, in and out.

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

As I listened to Liam, the longing intensified. I've never complained over the life that was given to me as a vampire. It was much better than before. The fact that I can't remember a single thing about my human life only gives the life as a vampire more light and meaning.

But there is one downside. Thirst. Never fading, all consuming thirst. It never goes away, you can always feel the burning in the back of your throat, there is always room for more blood.

It. Is. Never. Enough.

More so now than ever. Now I know how Edward felt when he first met Bella.

Soft snores are heard from across the hall. Renesmee's sleeping. That means that Jasper is somewhere in this house, alone. I think about joining him downstairs, but I can't get myself to leave Liam.

He started to squirm in his sleep. His breathing turned lighter, faster. Either he's waking up or he's dreaming.

Someone knocked on the door. I looked up at the same time as Jasper entered the door.

"I think he's having some sort of nightmare. He's restless, but still tired."

I nod and look back at the baby. I don't want to answer him, if I do, I might lose control and start breathing again.

"He's pretty. You know, I've never been this close to a baby before. Not since I was changed." He confessed to me as we stood side by side, looking at Liam when he slept.

I was sure he could feel the longing I felt in that moment because he stepped behind me and gave me the most loving hug I've ever felt. The love and compassion radiated from him and I felt safe, there in his arms.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. If I could give you a child I would. Believe me. I would love to be the father to your kids." He said before he kissed my temple.

Before I even thought about it I answered him. "I'm not the motherly type, sure I could learn, but when it comes to kids I want to be able to give them away by the end of the day." I slammed my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had done. Now it was even harder to resist breathing than it was before.

I looked up at Jasper, expecting him to take me out of the room, but he just smiled and nodded at me.

If he trusted me, if Edward managed to stop while saving Bella, if I'd seen Liam happily in love, I would be able to breathe now.

As careful as I could, I took a small breath. The burning in my throat was there instantly. But it wasn't as bad as before.

When Jasper realized that I was in somewhat control of myself his arms relaxed around me. "You would make a good mother … But if that wasn't the case, then what was the intense longing about?" He murmured into my hair.

"You know I don't regret much of this life? That I'm one of the few who doesn't detest what we are?" He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "It's just that every once in a while I just want to curl up in a nice, warm bed and fly away to the land of dreams. Out of everything there is to miss about being human, food, kids, etc. I miss sleep. I miss the opportunity to just disappear for a few moments."

"I understand. Most of us enjoy not having to sleep, though it would be nice to just disappear."

I sighed and squeezed his hand. "I'm trying to figure it out, but I can't."

Jasper pressed another kiss into my hair. "What? What's bothering you?"

I knew I had to let him in on my thoughts, I'd known for a long time now, that I had to talk to someone about it. "You know how my vision works." He nodded again. "I see things that might happen, and sometimes things that are happening … But never things that's already happened."

"Mind if I ask where this is going?"

"Edward and I went to Forks after I had a vision of Victoria attacking Charlie … When we got there the day after it was time for his funeral. Demetri was there ..." I shook my head in an unsuccessful try to clear my thoughts. "You don't plan a funeral and fly someone in from Italy in just one day!"

I had thought long and hard about it. I had Bella shield my mind from Edward, who still didn't know the details of Bella's power, so that I could think without someone interrupting.

"When I had that vision of Victoria, it had already happened. I've never had a vision about something in the past before, I have no idea how it happened and it's driving me insane that I can't figure it out!"

"We will figure it out. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but eventually. We have eternity." Jasper said as he sat down in the rocking chair and held his arms out to me. I sighed and joined him, snuggling into his chest, and tried to relax as much as possible.

Hours passed but we stayed the same.

Decades has passed and we've stayed the same.

I could hear how Renesmee got up and used the shower. Rosalie and Emmett had come back from their "walk" sometime in the wee hours of morning, they were now in the living room, discussing something I'd rather not repeat.

Edward and Bella were still gone, but they had to come back soon, Liam's parents were supposed to come here for breakfast at nine.

Another hour passed and the happy couple came back. I heard them talking on the first floor. As Bella started to make breakfast with help from Renesmee, Edward came up the stairs to get Liam ready for the day.

He didn't seem surprised to see me and Jasper in the room when he entered. He just smiled and proceeded to wake Liam up.

"Seems like I'm not the only one stalking people in their sleep." He said with a knowing smirk before he exited the room.

He was right. Our whole family, read: Emmett and Jasper, thought he was stalking Bella more than necessary when he started to spend his nights watching her.

I could feel Jasper's chest vibrating under me as he silently laughed at Edward's comment. I turned to look at him, but his eyes were closed, and to an outsider he looked like he was asleep.

I couldn't resist the urge, so I leaned into him and kissed his full lips with as much love as I could.

Some time later we found ourselves downstairs, waiting for Elisa and Antonio Rossini to arrive. Food stood ready on the table, and Liam was in a better mood than last night.

When they finally got here, 20 minutes later than said time, Liam was back in his "I am the most important person in the world, you should listen to me" mood. This time it was Emmett and Rosalie who had their hands full, trying to feed him. When the battle ended, the human had won against the vampires.

A gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed woman stood beside a slightly shorter dark haired man in the door, both looking at the mess their son had created.

"I thought you vamps were good at everything." Elisa said as she went to assist Emmett, who was trying to get the mushed banana out of his hair as Rosalie wiped Liam's mouth.

"We're not, we have our flaws as well." I said as I stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Hi Alice, I've heard a lot about you, Bella's best friend, right? I'm Elisa."

After a quick round of presentations I realized that Bella was nowhere to be seen. I was just about to as where she had gone as she rushed through the door with a package of milk.

"We were out of milk. I wonder why .." She said as she put it away in the fridge. "Ness, you know anything 'bout that?" As soon as everything was in its place, Bella turned to the visitors. She hugged Antonio before walking over to where Elisa was seated.

Before she hugged her I could see her eyes darkening, and a memory of last night flashed in my mind.

"_I know. Lucky we had the blood here then." Bella smiled reassuringly at me. "We've been through this once before. That's why we keep a few bags in the freezer. If I had known I wouldn't have brought him here."_

The blood in the freezer was there because Elisa was Bella's singer.

She had told us about the visitor that was almost attacked upon entering this very room. She never told us who it was, or which of the vampires who had been close to attacking.

Bella smiled at me when she released Elisa and walked over to my side. "We were out of milk that time as well." She whispered before she joined Edward at the table.

**

* * *

**

End Note: I have a couple of questions for you.

**One: Can we reach 50 reviews with this chapter?  
****It is now possible to leave anonymous reviews, but I want to be able to answer your reviews, so this is a huge step for me. If I get too many inappropriate reviews I will go back to the way it were before. **

**Two: Has anyone figured out who Renesmee is going to marry?  
****I think it's pretty obvious, but I don't know if you know.**

**Three: Who is the blond girl in Alice's vision? She did say that she recognized her.**

**Four: What about Alice's vision of the past? What's up with that?**

**Five: What's going on between Bella and Edward?**

**Six: Do you like pomegranate? (the fruit, not the band)**

**Reviews = sneak peak of chapter twelve :) **

**If you're an anonymous reviewer, please leave some way for me to get back to you, or contact me on Twitter, Facebook or email. You can find those three on my presentation. /Ottilia**


	12. Girls shoppingtrip

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! It makes me happy to see that you seem to like this story.**

**I don't know why I keep apologizing for taking so long. I guess it's because I want to update more often, but don't have the time for it.**

**At first I wanted to make this longer, but now I just want to get it out there, so this is shorter than normal.**

**During this time it took to get this out there I've finished two short stories for my project in school. So I've been busy.**

**Please follow my Twitter for more info about updates and other stuff. http://www(.)twitter(.)com/ottiliakubja**

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

_The blood in the freezer was there because Elisa was Bella's singer._

_She had told us about the visitor that was almost attacked upon entering this very room. She never told us who it was, or which of the vampires who had been close to attacking._

_Bella smiled at me when she released Elisa and walked over to my side. "We were out of milk that time as well." She whispered before she joined Edward at the table._

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Renata POV 27 November**

As I and Heidi made our way over to Bella's house the Rossini couple had already left with Liam. We entered the house and found everyone on the couches, talking about old times.

Heidi shot me a knowing look. We both knew everything about "the old times". Bella told us a lot when she was still human, and then when she had changed she told us even more.

She had been worried that she wouldn't remember anything about her family, friends and the father of her child after her change, so she told us everything she wanted to remember, only to have us tell her everything after her change.

We didn't have to tell her anything, she remembered it all.

She went to speak with Aro about her memories, he seemed to think her shield protected her mind and her memories. At first she was clueless, "what shield?", but when he explained that he still couldn't read her mind, and Jane tried to use her power on her, she realized that she actually had a power.

Even after everything that happened to her she still loved them all. Time and time again we've heard stories about the Cullens, and I could understand that she was happy having them here, close to her again.

Though we all knew what happened when they first arrived, we'd seen Bella throw herself into the administrative work she usually had, plus taking some of ours, only to kill the pain. She has done it many times before, but this time was by far the worst. But finally she's happy.

Amongst the stories of the Cullens we've heard of Alice's shopping sprees and Rosalie's cold behavior. These were the main reason for me tagging along on this trip. I wanted to know them after what Bella told us.

The Cullens ended their little talk and soon all girls, with the exception of Bella, were in the garage, deciding who would drive which car.

Somehow I ended up with Jane and Alice in Bella's Ferrari, while Rosalie, Heidi and Renesmee took her Porsche.

Jane and Alice discussed different designers and seemed to go along pretty well. The scary looking girl wasn't so scary with her brown contact lenses. Since we don't share Bella and the Cullens diet, our eyes are red. To blend in with the humans we wear contacts, mostly brown ones since they're the best cover, but Heidi insists on her blue ones, making her eyes go a lovely shade of purple.

The morning passed quickly, and soon we stopped so that Renesmee could get her lunch. Miss "I-don't-know-what-I-want" finally settled on pizza, just like always.

By then I had seen what Bella meant by crazy-shopping-pixie. Alice was a force of nature when she entered a store, and in the end she'll probably end up spending more money than the rest of us together. She almost ran from store to store and never took the time to just relax. If someone could make shopping an Olympic sport it would be Alice.

I could see some Alice tendencies in Renesmee. Being used to shopping with Nessie, it wasn't so hard to follow Alice. Though the two of them are very different when it comes to certain things. And those differences raised loud arguments between the two of them.

Like when Nessie wanted to enter H&M. Alice almost threw a fit stating that it was a low-budget store, and there is no way she'll follow Nessie inside.

Alice came out of there carrying three bags, Nessie came out a few minutes later with the widest grin on her face, clearly she was proud after she won against her aunt.

The rest of the morning was spent in designer shops only, and now we all relaxed while Nessie ate.

Conversation flowed smoothly around the table. Heidi, Alice and Jane discussed which stores they were going to later, Nessie ate while keeping up a nice conversation with Rosalie about the wedding.

Rosalie didn't seem so happy about it. I heard her mutter under her breath something that sounded like "another Bella, another human giving up their life for a vampire when they can have everything."

As Aro's personal body guard I'm used to standing by the side and simply observe what's going on. I can never get away from observing, from watching other people interact.

And from what I've seen Rosalie really _is _a cold bitch. She hasn't smiled since we left Volterra, nor has she complimented anyone or anything. But if I go deeper there is something more. It's not just the ice queen, but the hurt little girl.

I don't know what happened to her, she seems almost depressed, but she still has no reason to snap at us. We haven't done anything to her.

Rosalie's first smile came sometime around two in the afternoon. After that she seemed to lighten up a bit. But never enough to break the ice.

After a few more shops Alice decided we had one more left.

Renesmee and Jane went off in there own world as soon as we entered. Alice and Rosalie went to look at some dresses in the back of the shop. Heidi and I just looked at each other and started picking out some cute outfits.

A few minutes later we stood in front of the desk, checking out.

_Finally!_ My mind screamed out as we exited the store. It's not that I don't like shopping, I love it. But it's still uncomfortable to be around so many humans unless they're dinner.

Heidi and I were ready to go home, it seemed like Rosalie wanted to go back as well. So the three of us took our bags and went out to the two cars we had used to get here.

But were the other three coming? No. Alice, Renesmee and Jane were still in that last shop we went into.

We were about to go back inside when raised voices was heard from a distance.

"No, please don't! You can't go in there! NO!" I recognized it as Alice's voice.

"We're going in. This is one of the best shops in this whole town!" Renesmee said. I instantly knew which store they were about to enter. I stopped the other two and told them what I knew. For the first time this day Rosalie giggled.

"Renesmee! NO! You can't go in there! It's like committing fashion suicide!"

"Remember that dress you thought looked nice?" Renesmee sounded smug. I knew exactly which dress she meant.

"No.. No no no! Don't say it! Please no!" Alice sounded as if she could burst out crying any second now. "You don't buy clothes that another person has worn before. You just don't. I.. I-I don't know you!"

I burst out laughing. If I'd been human I would have cried. The sight was hilarious. Jane stood, glaring at Alice was glaring at Renesmee who just smiled.

"You said you loved that dress. Does it really matter that someone else wore it before me?" Nessie asked in her soft voice, pleading with Alice to come with her.

"Please let me go! I don't want to go in there." Alice sobbed as Jane dragged her inside with her and Nessie. By then the three of us laughed like hyenas, clutching our stomachs and breathing hard.

We never entered the store, but we waited outside until the girls came out of there, and for the first time that day Alice didn't have a bag with her, but she didn't seem to be too traumatized by the experience.

* * *

**End note: I have already started on chapter 13, and we're on a break from school next week so if everything goes OK I might be able to get it out there pretty soon.**

**Please leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**

**/Ottilia**


	13. Blueberries

**A/N: There's not much to say … I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**Here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy!**

**Love, Ottilia**

* * *

"_Please let me go! I don't want to go in there." Alice sobbed as Jane dragged her inside with her and Nessie. By then the three of us laughed like hyenas, clutching our stomachs and breathing hard. _

_We never entered the store, but we waited outside until the girls came out of there, and for the first time that day Alice didn't have a bag with her, but she didn't seem to be too traumatized by the experience. _

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Jasper POV December 1st and 2nd**

After the girls came home from their shopping trip we boys had to carry all their bags from the car to the house. I was glad to see that they all seemed happier when they came home than before they left. Though something seemed to be off about Alice, she never mentioned it.

Somehow the girls got Rosalie in a better mood, at least she didn't snap at anyone for two days before going back into "irritated bitch" mode. Even though she seemed happier, she was still as cold to Bella as before.

Just as the days before, Renesmee fell asleep with her head in Edward's lap while they had some kind of quiet one-way conversation. Renesmee using her power to show him detailed pictures, and asking questions, which he could answer after he read her mind. I had seen her have these kind of conversations with Bella before, and they felt more intimate than a normal conversation.

Everyone sat in the living room watching father and daughter interact. Though not everyone knew of their relationship.

I could feel happiness from Alice as she watched them. She was happy that they had found each other, and that Bella was alive. I looked over to where Bella sat. Her feelings weren't as clear as Alice's, but the two major ones were happiness and love.

Emmett was more confused than I've ever seen him before. He don't know about Nessie being Bella's daughter yet, but I think he suspects something. Though, I think he's wondering why Edward spends more time with Nessie rather than Bella. Rosalie doesn't know either, but she couldn't care less. After all, she thinks Nessie is just another human girl giving up her life to be with a vampire.

After a while Bella told Edward to carry Ness upstairs to her bedroom. While he did that, the rest of us decided to watch a movie.

One movie turned into two, three, four. All in the same genre; French comedies.

The night carried on, and just before dawn Alice got a vision. Her eyes glazed over and everyone, except for Edward who just sat there with a smug smile on his face, tried to get Alice to tell us about it.

She wouldn't tell us, and neither would Edward.

Bella and I were fine with it. If they wanted to keep it a secret, they could. But Emmett wouldn't back down. He even tried to bribe her with the strangest things, just to get her to spill.

It went to the point when they had woken Renesmee with their shouts at each other. Rosalie was about to tell them off when Ness came down the stairs.

"Oh come on! Please! I'll take you shopping today if you tell me the news." Nessie said with the sweetest smile on her lips. I could feel everyone in the room melt and I just knew that whatever Nessie wants, Nessie gets.

"Nessie's fiancé is coming home later tonight!" Alice blurted out, and everyone around us smiled. Well, everyone except for Rosalie and Nessie. "And I know who it is!"

"That's not news. He told me that yesterday." Nessie said with a shrug. "FYI, the group didn't decide to go home until just a couple of hours ago. He planned to go earlier if they didn't up and leave soon."

"But didn't you say they were in China? That's a long way to travel in just one day." Emmett interrupted. "Who is it?" He added out of curiosity.

"You'll see … They were, but now they're not so far away, they were leaving Romania when I last spoke with them. I'm going to change clothes now, then we can go. I'll have breakfast on the way to the mall. Rose, you want to go with us?"

"Sure, there's not much to do here anyway." Rose shrugged and almost smiled.

"But Rosie, I'm here." Emmett answered with a wink. "And I'm totally doable."

Rose chuckled and answered. "You are, but I don't feel like it right now. But when we get back we can..."

"TMI TMI!" Nessie shouted from the second floor, interrupting Rose. A few seconds later she came flying down the stairs with a bag in her hand. "Let's go shopping!"

"Okay, but no second hand stores this time!" Alice shouted as she went to get her purse, then they were off, dragging Rosalie with them.

Oh, that was the reason to Alice's strange behavior last time. She normally take detours to avoid second hand stores.

Just as the last time they went shopping us guys stayed home and did what we do best: Play truth or dare, male style.

When playing Truth or Dare, there are three ways to do it:

1. The original version: Truth or Dare.

2. The female version: Truth or Truth.

And ..

3. The male version: Dare or Dare.

Last time I made Emmett give Bella the sex talk, just for fun. When he finally got Bella alone and started talking, she just smiled, nodded and answered "I know" to everything he said. Being the educationalist he thinks he is, he gave Bella the opportunity to ask questions before he finished his speech..

"Don't you think it's a little late for that speech? You're the third person giving me that speech. First time I got it was almost thirty years ago with my mom, then once again when we came back from Phoenix after the James-incident with my dad, do you even know how embarrassing that was? Give it to someone who needs it more than I do." She smiled at him, knowing that he didn't know she was Renesmee's mother.

"Um.. Eh, Sorry?" He smiled sheepishly at her and cleared his throat awkwardly. He was embarrassed, though not as much as Bella was by just remembering her second time given the speech.

"Was this Jasper's idea?" She asked him, as she glanced towards where I was seated.

He didn't know what to answer so he just scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Then I have the perfect revenge." She grinned up at me and Edward and leaned in to tell Emmett about "the perfect revenge" without letting me hear a word of it.

I knew that Edward knew Bella's plan, as well as Renesmee.

During the time I've been here I've seen mother and daughter interact. Their relationship is one of the strongest I've ever seen, and after talking briefly about it with Marcus he agreed. They can't keep anything from each other, and even though they fight, they can never stay mad at the other.

If we thought before that Bella was an amazing creature, Renesmee was just as amazing.

Bella interrupted my thoughts as she came running through the door and up the stairs after she left the girls in the garage. "Gonna change clothes, Elisa needs help at the restaurant. I'll be back at noon." She shouted and then she was off again.

A few hours passed and the clock struck eleven. I was watching the news on CNN while Emmett was out on a quick hunt, and Edward was on the phone with mom.

According to Esme they would arrive around the 11th, but they just might get there earlier. Otherwise everything seemed to be normal, except for the fact that Carlisle couldn't understand who would send him a coffeecup which said "Worlds Best Grandpa" on the front. He doesn't drink coffee, but he is a grandpa, even if he doesn't know it yet. They don't even know that Bella is alive.

"Tell them I said "hi" will you?" I asked before they ended their call. He just nodded and continued to talk to our parents.

Right after they ended the call Emmett came back from his hunt. He was determined to do something and went straight up to Edward.

"I've been thinking. Why are you always so cuddly with Nessie and not Bella? I thought you loved Bella, not her roommate. You do know that Nessie is the one getting married, right?" He asked while glaring at Edward.

Edward seemed amused by Emmett's clever thinking. "I'm sorry? I know very well that Nessie's getting married, and FYI, we're just getting to know each other. After all, she means a lot to Bella, even more than I do."

"So? You found your mate, but you left her even if she was willing to change for you. Us leaving didn't change much did it? Alice was right all along. Bella was destined to become a vampire. And now Bella lives with another human who's in love with a vampire, but I don't see him leaving. They seem to have a lot in common, of course they're close, but that doesn't explain why you're with Nessie more than Bella."

Pain radiated from Edward when Emmett's harsh words registered in his head. His face fell and he looked as if he wanted to cry.

"I lost more than I ever thought I could get when I left Bella .. I should have stayed. It wasn't just Bella I left behind that awful day." He answered, looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean? Is there someone I don't know about? I though you were a one-woman man." Emmett asked, even more confused.

Edward opened his mouth to answer, when Bella came in through the back door.

"They let me leave earlier. So .. you wanna do something?" Then she picked up on the mood in the room. "Why all the EMO feelings? One can only take so much in one day. Wanna hear a joke?"

Emmett, being the easily distracted person he is, nodded.

"Okay, two blueberries sat on a bridge .." She didn't even get to finish before Emmett interrupted.

"Heard that one already. Apparently that one isn't appreciated in this house. Nessie said her mom told that joke all the time."

"Not all the time, just every once in a while." Bella defended herself. "Don't mock my joke, it is funny."

"Whoa … Wait a minute." I could see the wheels turning in his head. Edward just smirked as he followed Emmett's thoughts.

Emmett stared at Bella as he started to voice his thoughts "They … look like … each … other … Related? Blueberries … Mother … Can't be … No."

Bella's answer was simple: "yes."

"No." He countered, shaking his head.

"Yes" Bella smiled and nodded.

"Holy fuck! You're a MILF!" He shouted, which made us all burst out laughing. "But she said she's twenty years old. That doesn't add up .. Unless you were very pregnant when we left. But I don't remember you being fat!"

Edward decided to speak up. "She was, not fat, but pregnant. But apparently vampire/human pregnancies are a bit different from the normal kind. As I said, it wasn't just Bella I left behind. And my leaving cost me my love and my daughter." He smiled and hugged Bella as he stared at Emmett, obviously reading his thoughts.

Emmett laughed, clearly not believing him. "So you're trying to tell me Nessie is your daughter?" After thinking for a while he seemed to accept it. Then he turned to me "and you told me to give Bella the sex-talk when Eddie clearly is the one who needed it the most." He turned towards Edward and the glare was back. "Eddie, do you even know what a condom is?"

Edward's anger was directed towards Emmett when he answered in a calm, collected tone. "If you think I regret having Renesmee, you're wrong. The only thing I regret is not being there for them, and I will spend forever trying to make it right again."

Bella turned around and hugged him back as she buried her face into his chest. A multitude of feelings washed over me, pain, sorrow, longing, love and fear. I would never know what she feared. We would not leave her again, though I knew she didn't have the best self-esteem. It gave a strange feeling of deja-vu. It remembered me of when Bella's and Edward's relationship was new, when she felt as if she didn't deserve him.

"So you're saying that Bella is Renesmee's mother and Edward is the father. And that the pregnancy didn't go nine months?" Emmett asked, still not knowing what to do with the new information.

"Yes. It took about two months. That's why I left Forks so soon after you left. I knew something was different, that there was no way I could do it on my own. When I arrived here, Aro did some research and so far I'm the only one they know of who has survived giving birth to a half-vampire."

"Wow! Eddie, hold on to her, she really is one of a kind." He smiled and winked at Bella.

"I know" Edward answered as he pulled her in tighter.

After a few minutes we heard the girls from a distance, and Emmett ran to the door to meet them. "Where's Rosie?" He asked as they entered the door.

Alice just shrugged and put her bags down as Nessie answered him "we might have … eh .. we kind of left her there."

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked her daughter, breaking free from Edward's arms as she went to stand in front of her daughter. Bella's glare was by far scarier than Emmett's.

"She might have insulted you, in front of me .. and then I just might have told her about us. She's so self-centered that she never realized that I wasn't just human. I had to push her up against a wall to get her to understand. And I might have used the horse/donkey example to explain things. It's and idiot-proof explanation, but I don't know if she really got it or not." Nessie shrugged and went to put her bags away.

Bella didn't seem to happy about what happened between Rosalie and Renesmee. "How is Rosalie going to get back here without exposing what we are?" She asked Alice. "It's going to be sunny later, and it's hard to run through the woods with bags in your hands."

"I saw that before, someone is going to pick her up later." Then she gasped as a vision clouded her eyes. "That someone has to hurry, the sun is coming out in just a few, it's early .. Damn you meteorologists, they're never right, and I kind of forget to look for the weather. Sorry. This is all my fault."

"I'm on it" Bella shouted, and before we knew it she was gone.

"Hurry! You don't have much time left" Alice shouted after her as she sunk down on the floor, still in her vision, trying to see if Bella would be on time or not.

* * *

**End note: So .. Emmett and Rosalie knows about Bella and Nessie ... ****Tell me what you think, was it good? Bad? Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I can take it so bring it on, good as bad, I want to know what you think! **

**Before you ask: Yes, we will se how Rosalie found out. It will be in chapter 14.**

**If you have questions, ask me! If you think it sucks, then tell me! I also want to know what you would like to see happen in this story. You might not change too much, since it's my story, but I still want to know where you want it to go.**

**To the last chapter I got a review with the question "how many chapters is left of the story?" And I can honestly say that I don't know. I know what's left to happen but not how many chapters it's going to take. But if I take a guess it would be around 10 or 11 chapters + epilogue. **

**I would like to thank all of you who review, got me on you favorite-list, or on author/story alert. I'm happy to see that you seem to like my story.**

**Please Review!**

**//Ottilia**


	14. He knows

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update even if I said I would. I think I must be crazy, I'm happy to be back in school, these holidays and breaks tend to throw me out of the loop, with EVERYTHING, not just the writing. No, I'm the kind of person who forgets to eat and sleep if I don't have the normal routine.**

**2009 was a great year for me, and I bet 2010 will be even better with my 18th birthday and "high school" graduation and everything else. I did make a New Year's promise or two, They're already broken at least three times. One of them was that I wouldn't make promises. That one's long gone. **

**I can't tell you when I'll be updating this story since there is so much going on in my life right now, but keep an eye on my Twitter or Facebook to see when I'll be updating. You can also add me, or this story, to your author/story alert to see when I update this story or one of the others that I've been working on.**

**I wish you all a happy New Year, though a bit late, but what the hell... Here's chapter 14, enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously: Jasper POV**

"_I saw that before, someone is going to pick her up later." Then she gasped as a vision clouded her eyes. "That someone has to hurry, the sun is coming out in just a few, it's early .. Damn you meteorologists, they're never right, and I kind of forget to look for the weather. Sorry. This is all my fault."_

"_I'm on it" Bella shouted, and before we knew it she was gone._

"_Hurry! You don't have much time left" Alice shouted after her as she sunk down on the floor, still in her vision, trying to see if Bella would be on time or not._

* * *

**Alice POV December 2nd**

I tried to see if Bella would be on time or not, but my visions kept on changing. One second she would be on time, and the next she would be too late. I knew that Edward followed every move through my mind, but the rest of them couldn't do that so they kept asking for any changes.

When I after twelve minutes still couldn't give them an answer I was elated when Jasper felt my irritation and instead asked what happened in the mall.

As Renesmee told them I remembered the whole thing...

_We had been shopping for two hours when Renesmee forced us to take a break. As we followed her to the food court I heard Rosalie mumble about humans and their need for breaks, she just wanted to be done and go home to Emmett._

_Rose and I took a table while Renesmee went to get her coffee. When she returned we all sat down and talked a little about the upcoming wedding. _

_The atmosphere suddenly went from carefree to tensed when Rosalie said that Renesmee was just like Bella, willing to give up anything and everything for a vampire. _

"_No one ever told me, but what's going on between you and Bella?" Renesmee asked, why I didn't know, she knew everything about the situation Rosalie/Bella._

"_Not much, why would you ask?" Rosalie answered, she seemed surprised. I knew her comment could only be heard by vampires, and half-vampires, but she don't know what Renesmee truly is._

"_Not much? You can feel the hate by just walking into the room when the two of you are there together." She smiled and took another sip of her coffee._

_Rose looked up and shook her head as in thought. "Bella and I have never been friends, She could have everything she wanted, I can't, so when she decided to throw everything away I lost it. She's just a spoiled brat."_

"_You're right, you know. She still gets everything she wants. Aro adores her, he would never do anything without talking to Bella about it first. When Bella was new here Aro wanted to attack a coven that had broken the rules, he never did because Bella said no." Renesmee turned towards me and smiled. I knew which coven she meant. If it wasn't for Bella, we would be dead._

"_That's not really what I meant, but yeah." She sighed and smiled. "So, you've lived with Bella your whole life?"_

"_Yes, I was born in the castle, and I've lived with her since. I even helped her restore the West Wing. She's cool to live with, but sometimes it can become a bit much with the whole "I get what I want, and you'll do as I say" thing she has going."_

_Rosalie huffed. "I know what you mean. But there will probably come a time when she regrets becoming one of us, sometime she'll want what normal humans can get, but we can't." _

"_Do you know why she was changed, Rose?" I asked her._

"_No, and I don't care, she's got what she wanted, but still, how could she give it all up to become a monster like us?" She turned to Renesmee. "How can you be willing to give up kids and everything else to become a monster?"_

_Renesmee just smiled at her. "I wouldn't give up anything for anyone."_

"_How can you know that? How can you be sure that five or ten years from now you wouldn't want to have a normal human life with a husband and kids? How can you be sure that you will be like Bella?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes and half-glared at Nessie._

"_In a few weeks I'll have a loving husband to live with for the rest of my life. Somehow I just know that I won't regret it. Sure I want kids, but I'll never be able to have one on my own. It's like when a horse and a donkey decides to reproduce, the baby is infertile. I can't help who my parents are, but I would never ask for another mother or father. As for Bella, I guess it's in my genes." She finished her coffee and stood up walking away._

_We followed her through the mall outside, where she turned on Rosalie. "I know you think I'm just a normal human, but I'm not." Rosalie just shook her head and turned to walk towards our car when Renesmee suddenly pulled her back and pushed her up against the wall, I could see Rose was struggling to break free, but she wasn't able to. "See, I'm a tiny bit stronger than your normal human, don't you think? Now, I would prefer if you and my mother could work out your issues, I don't want either of you to ruin my wedding, if I have to I'll just throw you out." She turned on her heel and walked away._

"_What the fuck? How did...?" Rosalie asked._

_I sighed and smiled sadly. "Bella was changed because otherwise she would have died while giving birth to Renesmee. Since Edward's the father, Renesmee is half human, half vampire. She appears to be human, but carries a lot of our specialties like strength, hearing and excellent eyesight." _

"_Of course!" Rosalie exclaimed "Of course Bella gets everything. Child, love, power and immortality." _

_I couldn't believe her, blaming her own misery on Bella's miracle. I shot her a sad look before I walked away and got into the car to go back to the castle with my niece._

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Bella would be on time. I still wasn't completely sure, but the last few visions looked more and more secure. "They'll be fine, I think. Bella must have taken a shortcut or something." I said as I felt Jasper's arms encircle my waist as he lifted me up to sit on his lap.

"They'll be back in twenty minutes." Edward told the rest as he read it from my mind. I could tell he wanted to see Bella again, that he wasn't comfortable being apart from her. I don't know what's going on between the two of them, but I think they'll be fine.

We sat on the couches talking when I got a vision that seemed very familiar. Like I had seen it before, and I knew I had. Only last time was a few days after we left. But the similarities were strong. Bella and Laurent in the middle of a forest, speaking so that it would be hard for an outsider to understand.

"_Laurent, it's good to see you again." Bella said in a kind voice._

"_Isabella" Laurent nodded at her. "It has been a while. A bird told me that you wanted my help. Did you talk to Demetri?"_

"_I did. What did Victoria say this time?" Bella asked him while walking closer to where he stood, leaning against a tree. "I know she wasn't very happy with you last time we met like this, out in the forest. Or is that why you always choose to meet me at Starbucks? To avoid her?"_

"_You know me too well my dear. She didn't say much. Though she was happy I had decided to give her a hand in finding you. She never knew I had connections around that area. They were very helpful. I guess that's thanks to you and your beautiful daughter." He smiled at her. "How is she by the way?"_

_Bella sighed and answered him in a low voice "she's fine, getting ready for her big day. I'm sorry that you can't be there. How's Irina doing? What does she say when you keep running off to Italy to see me?"_

_He laughed and smiled at her "Irina and I moved to Ireland to take care of you-know-who. The others doesn't know about it yet, they think we're on a vacation. Maggie asked me to pass this to you. _He_ still doesn't know about you." Laurent said as he gave Bella a couple of letters._

"_Let's keep that a secret until I can see him in person." Bella backed away from Laurent, probably to go home. "Sulpicia or I will call when it's time."_

"Last time she gave him a letter." I remembered as the vision faded away.

"Why would she do that? When did they meet?" Edward asked, I guess he saw my vision.

"A few days after we left, Bella was walking in the woods where she met him. He was hunting, and apparently Victoria had sent him there to search for Bella. He must have sensed something wasn't as it should have been so he didn't attack. More than that I don't know." I shook my head and looked out the window. "Oh yes, Bella gave him a letter when she met him in the woods. But I don't know what happened to it."

"I know" Bella said as she came in through the door. "He gave it to my father a couple of years back."

We all tried to pry more information from her, but it wasn't possible. Every time anyone asked she just shook her head and looked away.

Emmett decided to ask Nessie since Bella wouldn't answer.

"How would I know? It's not any of my business." She said before she walked out the back door to talk to Rosalie who was still outside.

"Only four persons knows everything. Jacob Black, Laurent, Sulpicia and myself. Aro and Demetri knows most parts of it, but not everything. And don't bother asking them, they won't give you an answer. I will tell you all when everyone's here. So you just have to be a little bet patient and wait." Bella told Emmett in a motherly voice, the kind that annoys the shit out of you, though Emmett didn't mind at all.

I was pulled into another vision and smiled. Renesmee's fiancée and his group was coming here in just a couple of minutes. "Let's go outside" I told the others and we walked out to see Renesmee and Rosalie speaking in low voices over the table.

They looked up and smiled when they noticed us before waving us over to join them.

Edward sat down next to his daughter while Jasper and I sat down on the other end of the table, just watching our family smile and laugh together.

"No I will not wrestle you in this!" I heard Bella yell at Emmett. I turned around and saw her gesturing at her dress. "If I were to wrestle you I would wear something not as expensive as this."

Emmett whined and begged her to take the challenge, but she just declined. It was fun to watch the two of them argue, it felt just like old times. I turned back to the table and my siblings only to smile when the vision hit me, seconds before I heard Bella scream and a loud booming laugh that could be mistaken as Emmett's.

The whole table was watching them now, Renesmee and I with amused smiles trying to break through, Edward just rolled his eyes and smiled, while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie wore similar chocked expressions as Bella was carried away by a large vampire clad in just his boxers while completely covered in animal blood.

"Gotcha" He yelled before tossing her to Demetri, who catches her and putting her back down on the ground.

Demetri smiled an evil smile at Felix before yelling "Run!" to Bella who took off in an inhuman speed with Felix right on her heels.

I heard them on the other side of the park, yelling and laughing. Suddenly there was a loud scream, only seconds later Felix came through the trees with Bella tossed over his shoulder, kicking and screaming various things at him before he tossed her into the fountain.

By now we were all laughing at the display, but when Bella resurfaced we all tried to contain our laughter.

I could feel my whole body aching from the effort of not laughing, it was on the verge of painful when Emmett broke and laughed. Bella shot him a look that made him shut up, while Felix kept chanting lines from a Sandra Bullock movie.

"You think I'm gorgeous... you want to kiss me... you want to date me.." All while smiling like crazy.

"Fuck no! I'm not really into that, plus you're forgetting one gigantic thing!" She screamed at whim while stepping out of the fountain.

He shut up and looked at her questioningly "and what is that big, huge, gigantic thing? You know you think I'm sexy... You want to hug me... You want to love me.." He started again.

She just sighed and glared at him "you might have forgotten that in a few weeks I will be your mother-in-law, and I might not be the nice kind." She huffed before walking over to Demetri, holding out her hand to him as he gave her something.

She smiled when she turned around and waved the small plastic card at him "you might also want to know that you ruined my dress, and you're getting me a new one." She smirked before turning around and running to the house.

Felix started to go after her, but was stopped by an angry looking Emmett. "You're the one that's marrying my niece?" He yelled at Felix.

"Yes sir" Felix said in a mocking tone.

"Since Eddie isn't taking his responsibilities as a father, I have to do it! You hurt her, I'll kill you." He glared at Felix.

"I think he is, just not in the same way as you, but that speech was given to me two years ago by a man with a gun. If I were to hurt her in any way I would have three, no, two angry men after me." He looked over at his future wife and smiled sadly.

"Let's not think about that now." Demetri said from across the table. "It's in the past."

Edward's head shot up and he looked Demetri straight in the eye with a confused expression on his face. When Demetri suddenly turned around and walked away.

Edward looked over at me and sighed. "He knows something. He knows something big."

* * *

**End note: Demetri knows something. I know something. Do you want to know? ;)**

**It's all starting to fall into place now, everyone knows about Renesmee, except for Carlisle and Esme. Don't worry, they'll join us soon enough.**

**Questions? Comments? Please feel free to contact me.**

**Until next time, which wont take as long as last time.**

**// Ottilia**


	15. Pretending

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so much time between updates. I've had the worst writers block ever. This will only be a short chapter, I just want to get it out there. Next one will be longer. **

**Thank you all for every review and favorite. I love it.**

**Enjoy/ Ottilia**

* * *

**Previously: **_"I think he is, just not in the same way as you, but that speech was given to me two years ago by a man with a gun. If I were to hurt her in any way I would have three, no, two angry men after me." He looked over at his future wife and smiled sadly._

_"Let's not think about that now." Demetri said from across the table. "It's in the past."_

_Edward's head shot up and he looked Demetri straight in the eye with a confused expression on his face. When Demetri suddenly turned around and walked away._

_Edward looked over at me and sighed. "He knows something. He knows something big."_

* * *

**Bella POV December 2nd.**

I went into the house to change into something dry when I thought about the conversation I had with Rosalie in the car on our way back from the mall. I knew she was right. I just didn't want to see it. Things were good now.

Or so I thought. Mad at myself for letting time slip away, I threw Felix's credit card in the direction of my purse. Somehow throwing things helps a lot. But in the end you couldn't throw away your problems. They just keep coming back unless you go through the fire to solve them.

That is why Rosalie was right and I was wrong. If I opened up and talked about it, then it wouldn't come back. But for now it was easier to pretend.

God, you have big problems if it is easier to pretend 24/7 than it is to try to solve them.

It was easier to be quiet, holding hands with Edward when we went on our walks, than it was to ask why he left.

It was easier to smile and sigh at the right moments than it was to tell the others what I really felt.

It was easier to give him a kiss on the cheek, or even a loving hug than it was to open my mouth and ask him how he'd been.

It was way fucking easier to pretend everything was all right and we we're back together than it was to try to solve our problems and maybe realize that he could never be mine.

I just couldn't risk another heartbreak. That was one of the reasons to why we hadn't spoken since that kiss. I needed time and I think he sensed that. But at the same time we couldn't stay away from each other. That was why everyone thought we were back together. We acted so that they wouldn't try to solve our problems. It wasn't theirs to solve.

I knew I had to do it. I knew I had to talk to him, I had known it since the first day I saw him here in Volterra. But I hadn't had the guts to do it.

Until Rosalie verbally kicked my ass on our way home. I don't know why, but the bitch who never liked me was the one I could open up to. She apologized for her behavior, now and before this whole mess started. She said she was jealous of my humanity.

She told me her whole story and more. Then she just looked at me and asked me how I'd been since they left and everything I'd kept bottled up just seemed to pour out. I told her about every fear and insecurity, every hope and dream, every fight and heartbreak.

The only one who knew everything I'd just told Rosalie was Sulpicia. And it had taken her several years to get the whole truth, now I'd just told everything in a couple of minutes while the girl I thought hated me listened to my every word and said she knew how I must feel.

Not that I thought she did. But at least now I knew I could trust her.

My phone chirped and interrupted my thoughts. I had a text that read:

_Meet me at the base of the stairs to the sky, the one behind the fire. I'll be there in 30. I have some trees to deliver. L_

I smiled at his humor and decided to take a quick hunt before I got to the clearing where he'd be. Dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt I headed out to make sure Alice's vision was fulfilled.

After that I knew I had to talk to him. I mean really talk. Not just small talk while pretending. I had to stop this before it was too late, because sometimes pretending hurts more than reality does.

But for now, and until we could get away from his siblings and any other people around I had to keep up pretending.

* * *

**End Note: I am so sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to get this out there to sort of get rid of my writers block. **

**Questions? Please contact me and I'll answer asap.**

**Until next time/ Ottilia**


	16. AN: I'm sorry, please read

_I'm sorry that it has come to this point when I haven't updated for a long time. I admit, I lost interest in the whole world of fanfiction for a while. _

_But, I'm back, and I want to make the best of this situation. On December 31st 2010 this story will be pulled from fanfiction . net I will rewrite parts of it and start posting regularly again sometime between January 5th and 20th. _

_On top of rewriting and re-posting What happens in Volterra, I will also try to get some other ideas out there as one-shots. If you like them I might turn them into longer stories sometime in the future._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Love, Ottilia_


End file.
